Once Upon A Time
by ayiiiofficial
Summary: Book One of A Fairytale Trilogy. Mikan is an adopted child but will Natsume and Ruka accept her as a sister or cast away that thought and think of her as something more? Natsume breaks the law and falls head over heels for her but treats her as a servant. Ruka abides by the law and catches Mikan's eye. Can love even conquer the toughest barrier?
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time

chapter one: once upon a time there was a servant

_"you know the words 'once upon a time', mikan?" a little girl's father asked._

_"yes, papa" 5 year old mikan said._

_"where do you usually see it?" her father asked._

_"in fairytales, papa" mikan smiled._

_"do you believe in fairytales?" her father asked once again._

_mikan nodded happily._

_Her father just looked at her and smiled._

_He kissed her good night._

_"you'll make your fairytales too, mikan. good night my little treasure." her father said._

_He stood up and went towards the door._

_"Good night papa! i love you!" mikan said and tucked herself in the blanket._

_"i love you too" her father then closed the door leaving his little treasure._

And that was the last thing i remembered... those were the last words i heard from Papa before he went to heaven.

I was formerly living in a orphanage because some strangers saw me on the streets scavenging for food.

4 years later, when i was about 8 years old, a kind old man adopted me telling me his 2 sons needed a sister.

And so the nice old man took me to his house he told me to call him Grandpa and his two twin "princes", that's what I thought of them before, are Ruka the youngest and Natsume the oldest.

They are both a year older than me.

Years have gone by and the boys treat me as their servant.

Well Ruka does it in a kind way but Natsume does it in a way where in his eyes i am a servant.

No one in this house treats me like a sister except for Grandpa he treats me as his grandchild.

I, Mikan Sakura, am now currently living with my adopted family.

I am 15 years old, studying in high school in a prestigious school called Alice Academy together with my two ummm... "older brothers".

My best friend Hotaru Imai somewhat feels pity for me since she knows i was an orphan.

Natsume and Ruka are being treated as the princes of this academy.

And i was their servant. :(

Oh boy... it wasn't so bad... but they did tell me to be at their service everytime they texted me or called me even though it was during class hours... but with all that disturbance my grades aren't that bad.. they're average.

And i had to make excuses to the teachers everytime the boys called or texted me and i am telling you it wasn't easy fooling the teachers!

Especially Mr. Gino... :(

But this is my life!

* * *

"BRAT!! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" natsume texted mikan.

"sigh right now?" mikan said to herself.

mikan stood up.

"huh? yes mikan?" mr. narumi asked.

"may i go to the restroom? apparently my stomach ache has got worse and i need to let it out." mikan said.

"y-yes go right ahead." mr. narumi said.

mikan ran outside.

"that girl.." hotaru thought.

mikan ran to the gate.

"that little runt... she's making me waste time." natsume said.

"natsume!!" mikan ran to natsume to catch her breath.

"look what you made me do. wasting my precious time. here." natsume said and gave mikan her lunch box.

"my lunch.. thanks." mikan said and got her lunch.

"see... look what you made me do. wasting my time... you're too stupid to even take your own lunch box. you could've suffered starvation if you didn't get your lunch." natsume said.

"i'm sorry. i was too busy." mikan said.

"shut up already. i don't want to hear your stupid excuses. get back to class. you're going to get even dumber." natsume said.

mikan then walked out of his sight.

as she was about to walk up the stairs ruka caught up with her.

"hey Mikan. you forgot your lunch again?" ruka asked.

"r-ruka!! do you want anthing?? water??juice??" mikan asked.

"no nothing. i'm sorry if natsume bullied you." ruka said.

"it's alright..." mikan said.

"well see ya." ruka said and left her sight.

mikan went to in her classroom.

"ms. sakura, did you buy lunch or did you really do to the restroom?" mr. gino asked.

"g-good afternoon, mr. gino! i had a bad stomach ache and i had to let out, sir. but when i came out of the washroom natsuem texted me to get me lunch box because i forgot it, sir." mikan said.

"take your seat." mr. gino said.

"sigh" mikan sighed.

**Recess**

"did you really go to the restroom?" hotaru asked.

"no. natsume texted me and told me to get my lunch box. he had a sermon with me. telling me how stupid i am." mikan said.

"you want me to adopt you?" hotaru asked.

"no way.. you'll just use me for testing your inventions..." mikan sweatdropped.

'it's better than being bossed around all day." hotaru said.

"no it's not! you're gonna use me as bait! i'm gonna die if i live with you!" mikan sweatdropped.

mikan was about to eat her lunch and her mouth ready to eat her lunch but suddenly...

natsume and ruka walked up to mikan.

"hey... brat." natsume said.

mikan put down her chopsticks and looked at natsume and ruka.

"yes?" mikan asked.

"buy us food. 2 cheese burgers and bring it up to our classroom." natsume said.

"you guys are already here... why can't you do it?" mikan asked.

"we're older than you... and we brought you to our home... you think i and ruka wanted a younger sister? our lives were miserable when you came in." natsume said and gave the money to mikan.

ruka just stayed silent.

hotaru continued eating.

"you can have my food hotaru. i don't want to eat it. just wait for me in the classroom okay?" mikan smiled at hotaru.

"sure." hotaru said.

"i'll bring it up right away sir." mikan said and walked towards the food staff.

natsume and ruka left.

She ordered to cheese burgers.

She placed them in two separate plastic bags.

mikan then walked up to her natsume and ruka's classoom.

She knocked on the door and found out that mr. narumi was inside.

"excuse me... mr. narumi." mikan said kindly.

"ah! yes, mikan? come in" mr. nrumi said.

"i'll just give this to natsume and ruka." mikan said.

"of course." mr. narumi said.

Mikan gave natsume and ruka their cheese burgers.

"thank you, mr. narumi!" mikan smiled at mr. narumi and left.

the boys all whispered to each other on how cute mikan was.

natsume and ruka heard it and glared at all the boys.

"she's still single you know." mr. narumi said.

all the boys sighed in relief except for natsume and ruka.

**Back at home**

mikan was the first one who came home.

She cooked dinner for her two "older brothers" because Grandpa was abroad.

while waiting for everything to be cooked in a delicious way mikan did her homework.

and she then started doing her history project which will be due next, next friday.

Since she couldn't understand algebra she calls hotaru after she's done her evening chores.

the doorbell rang and she had to answer it.

natsume and ruka entered the house.

"is dinner ready brat?" natsume asked.

"yes... just get your meal for just this once please because i have to finish half of my project in history and finish my homework in algebra." mikan begged.

"whatever... just this once." natsume said.

"OH THANK YOU!!" mikan smiled and ran to the computer room and continued doing her project.

natsume's eyes calmed.

"she's hasn't eaten yet?' ruka asked.

"who cares as long as we eat." natsume said.

When the twins were done eating they headed to the computer room.

"you guys are done?!" mikan saved her history report and ran to the kitchen to do her evening chores.

natsume and ruka snuck up to mikan's computer to check on her history report.

"world war 2?!' natsume and ruka were surprised.

"she did a report on world war 2?! what's gotten in to her?" ruka was surprised.

"i can't even do my report." natsume sat on a computer beside mikan's and started playing games.

ruka sat on the other side and did his research homework.

after doing her chores mikan called hotaru.

"hotaru? do you know the formula?" mikan asked.

"yeah... x-1/a + y-1/b. you already know the coordinates or the variables right?" hotaru asked.

"yes... thank you!" mikan said and put down the phone.

Mikan then ran to the computer room.

"hey brat... why are making a report on world war 2?" natsume asked.

"the teacher said anything that we took up on history this half semester." mikan said.

"yeah... but why world war 2?" ruka asked.

"i don't know... this is my favorite topic in history this half semester." mikan said and smiled.

after doing the half of her report mikan saved it and closed her computer.

"you done?" ruka asked.

"yeah... now i have to do my algebra. good night." mikan smiled and left with her things.

natsume and ruka looked at each other.

**Mikan's room**

after 2 hours of solving 20 numbers mikan finally finishes.

" I AM DONE!!" mikan shouted.

now i can sleep early, mikan thought.

mikan jumped on her bed and fell fast asleep.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon a Time

announcement: hello!! sorry for not writing for a long time!! i'm so sorry!! i actually changed my penname!! AGAIN!! hahahahaha!! very sorry!! just call me ayi!! :)

chapter two: unexpected

**NEXT DAY**

"KYAAAAA!! I OVERSLEPT!! NO BREAKFAST FOR NATSUME AND RUKA!! THEY'LL KILL ME!!" mikan wakes up suddenly.

mikan took a bath, brushed her teeth, changed to her uniform, and ran downstairs but lost her balance and fell.

"KYAAAAAAAA!!" mikan shouted while falling down the stairs.

"MIKAN!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" ruka shouted and got up from his seat.

"GOMENASAI!! I FORGOT TO MAKE BREAKFAST!! WHAT DID YOU GUYS EAT??" mikan stood up and went in the dining area.

"bread... naturally you imbecile." natsume said.

"B-BREAD?! ONLY BREAD?! I AM SO SORRY!!" mikan bows and bows and bows.

"QUIT BOWING YOU IDIOT YOU'RE MAKING ME DIZZY!!" natsume shouted.

"uh... you could wash the dishes... okay mikan?" ruka said

"Y-Y-YES!!" mikan got their plates and washed immediately.

mikan looked at her watch.

"KYAAAAAA!! NOW I'M LATE FOR DUTY!!" mikan shouted.

as mikan was running outside the kitchen natsume grabbed her hand.

"yes?!" mikan asked loudly.

"i think i'm deaf... anyway... don't hurry too much.. you might trip and fall again you idiot." natsume said.

" y-yes sir!!" mikan ran outside.

"i am so not in love with that idiot." natsume said.

**SCHOOL**

"GOOD MORNING!!" mikan shouted.

"mikan! you're late again..." koko sighed.

"i made you do all the work again, Koko.. Gomen..."

"it's alright.. just give me a kiss and we'll call it even..." koko grinned.

"Oi.." natsume went in Mikan's classroom.

"N-n-n-natsume!! Oh god it's an honor for you to step in our classroom!!" Koko said.

"Whatever just don't do anything stupid to that idiot." natsume said.

"yes sir!! uhm... what is it that you want anyay..."

"may i borrow her?"

"Sure!! uhm...I'll just clean for you Mikan..."

"WHAT!! no way..." Mikan looked at Koko.

"it's alright..."

"hm... i'll treat you lunch."

"DONE!"

"thanks Koko."

"Let's go now idiot..." Natsume said impatiently.

"HAI!! see ya later Koko"

They both went outside Mikan's classroom.

"What's up?" Mikan asked.

"uhm... i'll be back at around 1:00 am... so can you cover for me?"

"N.O."

"c'mon idiot!! i'm just asking you a tiny favor!!"

"N.O.!!"

"you suck!! just this once!!"

"no way! you've asked me to do this a lot of times!! no way!!"

"please..."

"even though you beg me, say sorry to me, or even kiss me i'll still say no, natsume..."

Silence...

"fine... you really are an idiot."

"don't you think i know that already? sigh listen... i've got to go... i still have to fix my things and study for our algebra quiz today...Gomen..."

"whatever... i'm going out anyway... see ya"

**Recess**

"So...?" Hotaru asked.

"never mind... i don't know what to do..." Mikan said.

"okay."

"HELP ME HERE HOTARU!!"

"no way... it's your personal problem not mine... your his adopted sister not mine. Fix the problem on your own Mikan."

"thanks for the advice Hotaru..."

"anytime."

"sigh"

**Hyuuga Residence**

"I'm home!!" Mikan called out.

"AH!! Mikan!!" a familiar voice called out to Mikan.

"G-g-grandpa!?" Mikan called out and ran to the living room.

"GRANDPA!! IT'S YOU!!"

"mikan... i've missed you... why are you home so early?"

Mikan felt the vibe of guilt. She didn't answer at first.

"I always go home early Grandpa." Mikan then smiled.

"What a good child you are."

"Uhm... grandpa... did you arrive here for vacation?"

"hm.. Not necessarily... but you can put it that way, my dear..."

Grandpa smiled at Mikan.

"I've missed you Grandpa..."

Mikan hugged Grandpa.

"MIKAN!!" Ruka called out.

"oh god..." Mikan thought.

"can you help me here?"

"uh... sure Ruka!"

"HURRY UP PLEASE!"

Grandpa heard this and reacted.

He stood up immediately and stomped to the doorway.

"GRANDPA!! WAIT!!" Mikan shouted.

"grandpa?" ruka whispered to himself.

"RUKA! HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO YOUR SISTER!!" Grandpa glared at Ruka.

"GRANDPA!! you're back!!" Ruka shouted.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT YOUNG MAN!! WHY ARE TO TALKING LIKE THAT TO YOUR SISTER?! ANSWER ME!"

"GRANDPA YOUR BLOOD PREASSURE!!" mikan told grandpa.

"gomen grandpa..."

Grandpa sighed.

"where's natsume?" grandpa asked.

"he's gone out to study with his friends... he told me that this morning..." Mikan lied.

"hmm... is that so... the boy's gone his good ways now..." Grandpa said.

"hai..."

"well... i'll just see him in the morning... good night you two..." granpa said and left.

Mikan and Ruka sighed in relief.

They heard the room of Grandpa's door close.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that the old geezer as here?!" Ruka shouted in whispers.

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?!" Mikan shouted in whispers.

"sigh... it can't be helped did he tell you how long he was gonna stay here?"

"no..."

"great... my life is a living hell now..."

"correction... your life has been a living hell ever since i came here."

"noithasn't!!..."

Mikan looked at Ruka with a puzzled look.

"What did you say? i didn't quite catch that."

"uhm... anyway.. i'll cook dinner this time... since Geezer is here."

"alright... thanks"

Mikan smiled.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon A time

Chapter Three: Hatred

**8:00 pm**

Silence filled the dining room.

"You're so quiet, Ruka." Mikan said.

"duh... if Ojisama notices that Natsu has gone out drinking... he'll tick... so.. i am thinking of a plan to let Geezer not notice Natsu's disappearance..."

"wow... you're smart, Ruka..."

"I have trained for this my friend... and it's coming to good use..."

"so... if Ojisama finds out what Natsume is really up to you have another brilliant plan right?"

"eh-" Ruka did a shocked expression. (a/n: a thunderstorm fills the background of Ruka)

"you don't?" Mikan cuffed her hand under her chin.

"nope..."

"sigh"

Silence...

"just call him in his cellphone Ruka..."

"uhm... sure..."

**Conversation**

Natsume: hello?

Ruka: NATSU!!

Natsume: What?

Ruka: OJISAMA just got home

Natsume: WHAT!

Ruka: yes... apparently so...

Natsume: s...!!(a/n: bad word O.o)

Ruka: not so loud, Natsu...

Natsume: WHAT'S HE DOING?!

Ruka: Sleeping...

Natsume: Sleeping? S... Ruka!! I thought he was looking for me!!

Ruka: He will once he wakes up for his medicine.

Natsume: Oh... right... i'll be there right away!!

Ruka: PLEASE HURRY UP!

**End Conversation**

"That was just brilliant Ruka!" Mikan shouted.

"Shush!! do you want Ojisama to hear us?!" Ruka shouted back.

"gomen..."

"sigh... anyway... we just have to pray Natsu will come home early before Grandpa notices anything..."

"right..."

Someone knocked on the door.

"NATSU!!" ruka and mikan shouted.

Mikan and Ruka rushed to the door and they opened it.

"thank goodness you're back!! ojisama's not yet awake..." ruka whispered.

Mikan just nodded.

"Chill idiots... i'm back... i didn't finish my drink anyway.. so i'm safe..." natsume said.

"Liar... you smell like a bottle of vodka..." mikan said.

Ruka smelled Natsume.

"DUDE!! SHE'S RIGHT!! GO WASH UP!!" Ruka shouted.

"shush idiot." natsume said.

Natsume went upstairs and washed up.

Mikan and Ruka sighed in relief.

**Next Day**

**School (classroom of Mikan)**

"he's gone insane Mikan..." Hotaru said.

"don't you think i know that..." mikan asked.

"yes..."

"anyway... it's your fault you're so stupid..."

"no it's not!!"

"forget it..."

Mikan's phone rang.

**Conversation**

Mikan: moshi moshi

Ruka: Have you seen Natsu?!

Mikan: no... why?

ruka: he's not in our classroom!

mikan: NANDE?!

ruka: do you know where he is?

mikan: uhm... did you try the roof?

ruka: the roof? hahahaha!! why?!

mikan: do you ever read the school newspaper, ruka?

ruka: no.

mikan: then see for yourself

ruka: sigh... whatever mikan... later.

mikan: sure sure.

**End Conversation**

Hotaru looked at Mikan.

"you don't read the school paper too?" mikan asked.

"idiot... i make the school paper... " hotaru said.

"oh... right..." mikan said.

"anyway... let's eat.. i'm hungry.."

"now?"

"i wanna eat in the roof"

"you're just gonna spy."

"that's why i want to eat... we'll pretend that their love scene is a movie."

"you're dusgusting and evil!!"

"let's go..."

"no way!"

"what did you say?" (a/n: black background)

"nothing... let's go..."

**Roof**

Hotaru and Mikan quietly opened the door.

"this is bad hotaru... Natsume's gonna kill me if he finds out what i'm doing..."

"no he won't... he'll scold you then kill you."

"that's not helping at all hotaru.."

"who said i was helping you?"

"...sigh..."

Hotaru and Mikan heard disturbing noises.

"oh god... i think i'm gonna be sick..." mikan covered her mouth.

"shush!! do you want them to hear you?!" hotaru whisperedly shouted.

"oi... what are you young ladies doing?" a group of guys came up to them.

"ah...uhm... w-we're just eating..." mikan answered.

"dimwits..."hotaru whispered to mikan.

Mikan just looked at Hotaru.

"what did you say?!" one of them shouted.

As he was about to slap Hotaru someone grabbed his wrist.

"OI... who told you to go up here and bully my sister snd her weird friend huh?!" natsume suddenly shouted.

Hotaru saw a girl behind Natsume.

Hotaru's eyes grew wide.

"GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU NOW!" Natsume shouted.

"H-Hai sir!" the group walked away.

"arigatou...natsume..." Mikan said.

"whatever..." natsume said.

Hotaru stood up and slapped Natsume's face.

"HOTARU!!" mikan shouted.

"Pervert... she'll definitely hate you...Let's go Mikan..."Hotaru then walked away.

"HOTARU!!" Mikan ran after Hotaru.

They letf Natsume speechless.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon A time

Chapter Four: Gotta Be Love

**School Grounds**

"HOTARU!! WAIT UP HOTARU!!" mikan kept on shouting but Hotaru wouldn't stop.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!? YOU'RE ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT NOW!!" mikan shouted.

hotaru looked at Mikan.

"hotaru?" mikan's voice went softer.

"you wouldn't understand... cuz... YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!" hotaru shouted.

"SHUT UP HOTARU!! JUST TELL ME WHAT IT IS!!" Mikan shouted.

Hotaru stayed silent.

"i can talk to him at home about it... i bet he knows more details than you do..." mikan said and walked away.

**Classroom**

"you alright mikan? you and hotaru aren't talking to each other." nonoko said.

"what do you think? do i look alright?" mikan answered.

"god... she's really upset..." Anna said.

"it's cuz... hotaru started it..."koko said.

"THE HOTARU IMAI STARTED IT?! OH MY GOD!!" Anna and Nonoko shouted out loud.

"yep..." Koko said proudly.

"How... why?!" nonoko asked.

"dunno..." koko said.

"you know what... i don't know whether i should thank you or hit you, koko..." anna said with her eyes twitching out of annoyance.

"before we started fighting... hotaru told natsume 'she'll definitely hate you...' and i don't know what she meant..." mikan said.

"ex-girlfriend of natsume..." nonoko, anna, and koko said in unison.

"ex-girlfriend..." mikan asked.

"SHUT UP!! hyuuga can just tell it to Mikan at home..." hotaru suddenly shouted.

All kept silent.

**Dismissal (Hyuuga Residence)**

"I'm home Grandpa..." mikan entered.

"He went out..."mikan saw natsume sitting on the couch.

"y-you're early..." mikan said in a shocking tone.

"why are you so surprised?"

"you're early!"

"so?"

"it's so... WEIRD!!"

"who cares...anyway... i guess we should talk about something... about Hotaru..."

"You can't call her by her first name..."

"yes i can."

"how... you guys aren't even close..."

"how do you know..."

"you guys don't even communicate to each other..."

"how are you sure?"

Mikan stayed silent...

"right... it goes like this...It happened 3 years ago.. i was... madly in love with hotaru's sister... i could still remember her sweet smile and soft skin. For short... she was heaven for me. We've been together for 2 years... so... we broke up just last year. Why? because... i cheated her.. that's it... well... she cheated me too..." natsume explained.

"YOU GUYS ARE BOTH IDIOTS!!" mikan shouted.

"Well.. yeah...i'm an idiot in love..."

Mikan stayed silent.

"Why?"

"uhmmm that's a very low reason for Hotaru to get mad for..."

"hotaru?"

"yeah... we kinda fought over that..."

"hmmm... guess it's the other one..."

"WHAT OTHER ONE?!"

"I almost killed her..."

...

...

...

...

...

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

...

...

...

...

...

...

Mikan breathes in deeply and...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"mikan shouted.

Natsume covered his ears.

"YOU'REAMURDERERYOU'REAMURDERERYOU'REAMURDERERYOU'REAMURDERERYOU'REAMURDERERYOU'REAMURDERER"

mikan shouted. (a/n: you're a murderer X-X)

"SHUT UP!!"

"YOU ALMOST KILLED HOTARU'S SISTER!?"

"WE WERE IN THE KITCHEN THAT TIME BECAUSE WE WERE ARGUING OVER THAT CHEATING-OVER-EACH-OTHER THING!! AND SHE WAS HOLDING A KNIFE!! IT WAS LIKE THAT B.-.- WAS GONNA KILL ME!! I STRUGGLED TO GET IT FROM HER AND WHEN HOTARU SUDDENLY CAME IN THE KITCHEN, WHICH WAS REALLY A BAD TIMING, SHE SAW AND THOUGHT THAT I WAS HOLDING THE KNIFE!!"

Mikan stayed silent.

"then she literally kicked me out."

_she kicked natsume out... hmm... i wonder how that would look like... _Mikan thought.

"WHY ARE YOU SILENT?! DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT SCENE!!" natsume shouted.

"chill dude!!" mikan shouted and backed away slowly.

natsume suddenly calmed down.

"god... i'm never getting a boyfriend if he's like you... i'd rather pick an attitude similar to ruka's!!" mikan confessed.

for some reason Natsume felt his heart ache.

"FINE!!" natsume walked his way to the kitchen.

Mikan just stared at him.

"what is up with him?" mikan asked herself.

**Before Dinner**

Natsume and Ruka were alone in their room.

"What's up?" Ruka asked.

"it's weird dude..."

"what is?"

"this feeling..."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S WEIRD!!"

"shut up and listen to me!!"

Ruka kept quiet.

"thank you... it's about... our... uhm... 'pet'"

'''pet'? you mean mikan? what about her?"

"when she told me she wanted a boyfriend with an attitude like yours for some unknown, strange, and weird reason i felt my heart ache or something like that..."

"this is not showbizz dude and i am not Oprah Winfrey from the US or Boy Abunda from the Philippines..."

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY RUKA!!"

" four words bro... YOU ARE IN L-O-V-E!!"ruka shouted.

"DUDE!! CAN'T YOU THINK OF A BETTER ANSWER TO MY PROBLEM!?"

"nope..."

**End of Chapter Four**


	5. Chapter 5

Once Upon A time

Chapter 5: YAOI INCEST Gossip (Part One)

**Before Dinner (Ruka and Natsume's Room)**

Silence filled the atmosphere.

"nice..."

"just face it bro..." ruka said.

"STOP THAT!!"

"god... even if i think it's disgusting it still tell you you're in love with our sister..."

"GAH!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!"

"hmmm... is this incest?"

"ARGH!! THAT'S IT!!"

natsume then jumped on Ruka and they struggled and wrestled.

As mikan was going up to call her twin brothers for dinner she heard diturbing noises.

_"oh god... what are they doing now?_" Mikan thought.

Mikan slowly opened the door and she saw Natsume on top of Ruka. (a/n: think of whatever name you would like to call this scene... personally i would describe this as YAOI!! XD!!)

"ah..." Mikan froze on the doorway.

Ruka and Natsume looked at Mikan.

1

2

3

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mikan shouted on the top of her lungs.

"ah... mikan!! it's not what it looks like!!" ruka shouted and pushed natsume.

"YAOI INCEST!!" Mikan shouted and ran down the stairs.

"-sigh- god..." ruka said.

"you think i don't feel bad..."

"rapist... no wonder why she doesn't like you!"

"hey! don't call me that! YOU JUST HAD TO ANNOY ME!!"

"you beast!!" (a/n: ruka said this in a "girly" tone)

"DUDE!! STOP THAT!!"

"heh... sorry man... let's go apologize and eat..." ruka said.

**Kitchen**

Mikan sat far away from her twin brothers.

**-MIKAN'S POV-**

Ojisama... i wish you were here... i have found yaoi incest in this house... turned out my twin brothers had hidden agendas... oh lord bless me (does sign of the cross)... this atmosphere feels heavy... my two twin brothers are very weird... wait... rephrase... they are already weird... ehem... my two twin brothers have become BEASTS... yes... that's the word.

This is the longest silent treatment i have ever recieved. Ruka is just staring at his food. He never even touched it so i guess i shouldn't call him a beast. On the other hand... Natsume...he's staring at an empty plate... now that's what i call a beast. I... well... i'm staring at a half-empty and half-full plate.. so... i guess i'm average (does peace sign).

"oi... you first do the sign of the cross then you do the peace sign out of the blue... what is up with you?" natsume told me.

"ah... nothing..." i said.

I felt embarrassed. Natsume too has called me weird... WAIT!! THIS IS MY POV!! AND I'M MAKING THE STORY WEIRD!! OH GOD!! GOMEN!!

**-NORMAL POV-**

30 minutes have past...

"uhm... c'mon.. don't go emo on me guys..." mikan started saying.

"emo? who's going emo?" ruka asked.

"you guys... ever since i knew your hidden agenda you started acting so emo..." mikan said.

_"hidden agenda? did she mean our wrestling scene that ended on the other side of the world?" _Ruka and Natsume thought.

"so.. it's alright... i've scene lots of those in school..." Mikan said plainly.

_"if she saw a lot of these in school why did she scream just now?" _Ruka and Natsume thought.

"and i'm used to that already..." mikan said.

_"she's bluffing..." _ruka and natsume said.

"so... if any case you continue doing 'THAT' tell me ahead of schedule... okay?"

_"this b.-.- is getting annoying already..."_

Natsume and Ruka start sending annoying vibes to Mikan.

Mikan felt a chill.

_"brrrrr... why did turn cold all of a sudden?" _Mikan thought.

"Mikan. Natsume. Ruka. I'm home." Ojisama said.

"OJISAMA!!" Mikan shouted.

Ruka and Natsume quickly reacted and got hold on each of Mikan's hand.

"Ah-..." mikan turned her head to her siblings slowly.

"kya!" mikan shouted in surprise.

She saw Natsume and Ruka in a ghostly facial expression. (a/n: this expression goes with a pure black background)

"don't tell ojisama..." they both said in unison.

"su-sure..." mikan said.

"mikan... you there?" ojisama asked.

"h-hai!!" mikan said.

Natsume and Ruka let go of her hand.

Ojisama then entered the kitchen.

"welcome home!!" mikan smiled like nothing happened.

**NEXT DAY (MIKAN'S CLASSROOM)**

Mikan stomped her way in the classroom.

"Ohayou mikan-chan!" anna and nonoko said in unison.

mikan just looked at them and smiled.

"ah.. you all right mikan?" nonoko asked.

"hai... just had a rough night" mikan said.

"oh... " anna said.

Mikan sighed.

Just out of the blue Hotaru shot a bullet from her baka-gun at Mikan.

"WAH!! OUCH!!" mikan shouted and rubbed her head.

She then found on her desk a letter saying "gomen, mikan. - hotaru".

Mikan was touched by Hotaru's letter and cried to tears.

"wah!! arigatou hotaru!!" mikan then urged herself to hug Hotaru.

Hotaru shot another bullet at Mikan.

"stay away from me... you have the right to talk to me but you don't have the right to hug me... consequences will be made..." hotaru said.

"hehehe sure" mikan smiled.

"the only reason why i cam to forgive you was because you had a problem... spill it.. then i'll unforgive you..." hotaru said.

"ah-ah... forget it... i don't want... i'm not that stupid when it comes to friendship..." mikan said.

"just kidding idiot..."(a/n: is hotaru being kind?!XD)

"can't tell it though..."

**"TELL IT NOW..." **Hotaru said. (a/n: creepy and scary expression and voice DX!)

"ahh-h-h... uhm... wah!!" mikan shouted.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

Once Upon A time

Chapter 6: YAOI INCEST Gossip (Part Two)

**"NO WAY!!"**

**"IS THAT REALLY TRUE!?"**

**"WHAT!?"**

**"THAT'S B.-.-.-.!!"**

**"ALL LIES!!"**

**"FALSE!! DEFINITELY FALSE!!"**

**"THAT'S SO IMMORAL OF THEM!!"**

**HEADLINE NEWS: HYUUGA TWINS YAOI INCEST?!**

"I AM SO DEAD..."mikan said.

"that's life" hotaru said.

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO BLAME!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!!"

"your brothers also told you not to tell anyone..."

"YOU SHOULD'VE KEPT THAT A SECRET!!"

"it's not my fault i have big mouth..."

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!! IF THEY FIND OUT IT WAS-!"

"oi... what's up these rumors?" natsume went up behind Mikan.

"ah-h-h... na-natsume..."mikan said.

"this is s.-." ruka said.

"see ya mikan..." hotaru said.

"HOTARU WAIT!! YOU'RE SUCH A COWARD!!" mikan shouted as hotaru was running away.

"do you know who spread the rumor?" natsume asked.

_"oh god... the 'kind' treatment... he's gonna burst later on... wah..." _mikan thought.

mikan just stayed silent and looked down.

"hm.. so it was you..." natusme said.

mikan continued staying silent.

"i will not argue with you here... just prepare an ambulance and your life insurance..." natsume said and left.

ruka glanced at mikan and said nothing but left.

mikan looked at them walking away.

**Hyuuga Residence**

SILENCE...

**(conversation)**

natsume: ehem... uhm...

mikan: i'm-

natsume: no... don't say it... it's not worth it... i don't need it.

mikan: -silent-

ruka: it's not a surprise you told it TO THE HEAD OF THE NEWSPAPER CLUB!! YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT IMAI WILL PUT IT ON HEADLINE NEWS!!

mikan: at least it's just a gossip...

natsume: SHUT UP!!

mikan:...

ruka: that's not gonna change anything... it's gonna become bigger and bigger everytime we do something...

mikan: just ignore it... you guys are good at that...

natsume: SHUT UP!! YOUR ADVICES ARE GONNA MAKE IT WORSE!! YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH NO.. A WHOLE LOT OF DAMAGE!!

mikan: ...

ruka: don't shout at her.. it's useless... ojisama is just gonna scold us...

natsume: WHY?! HIS FAVORITE GRANDCHILD RUINED OUR LIVES!!

ruka: STOP THAT!! DON'T BE SO HARD ON HER!! IT'S NOT HER FAULT SHE'S A BLABBER-MOUTH!!

mikan: _okay.. that was rude ruka..._

natsume: -looks at mikan-

mikan: ah... _now what?!_

natsume: you're a b.-.- you know that...

mikan: -vein pops-

nastume: so is your okasan...

ruka: NATSUME!!

mikan: -slaps natsume-

natsume: -speechless-

ruka: -speechless-

mikan: you can call me whatever names you want... **JUST DON'T CALL ANYONE DEAR TO ME THOSE STUPID NAMES!! BECAUSE YOU'RE LIKE THAT AS WELL!!**

natsume: heh.. you don't understand this world do you?! the world you know is not kind!! it like hell!! since you are in this house you can't do whatever you want!!

mikan: I AM YOUR SISTER!!

natsume: YOU WERE NEVER MY SISTER!! I NEVER TREATED YOU LIKE ONE!! SO SHUT UP BECAUSE YOU'RE GIVING ME A LOT OF PROBLEMS ALREADY!!

ruka: -speechless-

mikan: -speechless-

natsume: ARGH!! SAY SOMETHING RUKA!! SHE GAVE YOU PROBLEMS TOO!!

ruka: -faces mikan- it's all right... if you have that big of a grudge against us just say so... AND YOU DON'T NEED TO SAY EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENING IN OUR HOUSE TO THAT IMAI!!c'mon mikan.. you know very well what she would do if she hears something big... ESPECIALLY ABOUT US!!

mikan: hai...

natsume: YOU'RE SUCH A SOFTY ON HER!!

ruka: **UNLIKE YOU NATSUME I TREAT MIKAN AS MY SISTER!! NO MATTER HOW ANNOYING AND STUBBORN SHE GETS SHE'S STILL MY YOUNGER SISTER!!**

mikan: _arigatou ruka..._

ruka: listen... natsu...i'm on both your sides... but if you continue to abuse mikan i can't do anything but protect her...

natsume: **do whatever you like...**

ruka: natsume...

natsume: **shut up...**

ruka: don't be stubborn natsume...

natsume: **shut up!! i hear ojisama's car!! do you want him to scold us!?**

**(end of conversation)**

The room was silent.

"i'm home... and why is the house so silent?" ojisama asked.

"WELCOME HOME OJISAMA!!" the three of them said in unison.

"ah-h-h..." ojisama said.

_" the aura is weird here... i feel like it's end of a war..." _ojisama thought.

"you must be tired ojisama... should i warm up the bed for you?" mikan asked.

"uhm.. thank you mikan..." ojisama said.

"i-i'll prepare it for you..." mikan's voice became wavery. (a/n: the kind of voice before you start to cry)

_"darn it... i can't hold back my tears" _mikan thought.

mikan ran up the stairs into ojisama's room.

_"s.-. she's starting to cry... if she blows... ojisama wil burst in madness..." _ruka thought.

"right... you know mikan more than i do... what happened to her at school?" ojisama asked.

"nothing happened to her at school." natsume said.

_"natsume..." _ruka said.

"then what happened? did you guys abuse her?" ojisama asked.

_"OUR COVER'S BLOWN!" _ruka shouted in his head.

"she wanted to help me with my problems but i shouted at her because it was none of her business..." natsume lied.

"... everything in this house is our business whether it's personal or not... we have to help each other here because we're family..." ojisama said.

"hai..." natsume and ruka said.

"IT'S DONE OJISAMA!!" mikan came out of ojisama's room.

"thank you my dear..." ojisama told mikan.

Ojisama looked at the boys.

"fix this problem because i have no more time left..." ojisama said and went upstairs.

ruka and natsume just looked at ojisama go up the stairs.

Ojisama patted mikan's head.

"take care mikan..." ojisama told her.

"arigatou, ojisama..." mikan smiled at him.

mikan went down the stairs.

The siblings just looked at each other and said nothing.

(a/n: WHAT A LAME CHAPTER NE?!)

**End of Chapter Six**


	7. Chapter 7

Once Upon A time

Chapter 7: Gap

**As the days pass the students begin to lose interest in the gossip and just ignore it. Natsume and Ruka have no problems and live on with their lives. It has been a month since the gossip and nothing new has happened... until... today...**

"all right students settle down..." narumi said.

The students then settled down.

" very good... a new transfer student had arrived and he hascome from Kyoto Gakuen... and please be nice to him..." narumi said.

"HAI!!" they all said.

"a new transfer student? that'll sure brighten up the day..." nonoko said.

"yeah... our life in school won't be boring anymore.." anna agreed.

"a new transfer student?" mikan asked hotaru.

"i smell a future..." hotaru prepared her camera.

"all right... you may ener now..." narumi called out.

at that moment a boy with spikey brown hair entered . He was a bit taller than Mikan. He had black and gentle eyes. A skin complexion you would decribe as perfect. (a/n: TOO PERFECT TO DESCRIBE!! X3 -chu-) The face of an angel.

"kya!!" the girls shouted except for mikan and hotaru.

"ohayou... my name is Kazuki Hiwatari.. please take care of me..." Kazuki said and bowed.

His voice was perfect as well...

"OHAYOU KAZUKI-KUN!!" the OTHER girls shouted.

"no need to be formal.. Kazuki will do..." kazuki said.

"kya!!"

"ugh... disgusting..." hotaru said.

_"why do you look so familiar..." _mikan thought.

"hm... ah... Sakura..." kazuki called out.

"i'm sorry... we have no one by that name here..." narumi said.

"hmm?" mikan asked.

The whole class looked at Mikan.

"mikan!? aren't you a hyuuga?!" the whole class asked her except Hotaru.

"sakura was my former surname until my mother remarried." mikan lied.

"mikan..." hotaru said.

"hmm... wanna show me around?" kazuki asked her.

"uhmm... sure..." mikan said plainly.

Mikan stood up and went to Kazuki.

Hotaru watched them leave.

**School Grounds**

"mikan sakura... you're a hyuuga?" kazuki asked.

"yeah... i'm an adopted child now..." mikan said.

"WHAT?!" kazuki shouted.

"shh! don't say that out loud... no one knows but you and hotaru..." mikan said.

"ah... s-sure..." kazuki said.

"you're from the orphanage right? thank god i still remember you... hehe.." mikan said.

"yeah... my godparents adopted me..." kazuki said.

"and you're still a Hiwatari?" mikan asked.

"hai."

"what are you doing here?"

"i moved here... our house that is..."

"oh... really? is it near here?"

"i can show you after school..."

"i have to ask my twin brothers first..."

"no freedom?"

"something like that... but it's cool... i feel safe from harm..."

"uhmm.. it's cool if your brothers tag along..."

"really?"

"hai..."

"hm... but i'll still ask them"

"okay... i'll ask their permission too..."

"arigatou Kazuki..."

"hai hai..."

**Dimissal**

"wah!! kawaii!! you're both so cute!!"

a rumble was heard outside Natsume and ruka's classroom.

"what the hell's the fuss all about?!" natsume asked.

"someone's pet?" ruka asked.

"oi... Hyuuga twins... your sister is outside with a guy..." one of their classmates said.

"NANDE?!" natsume and ruka shotued, grabbed their bags, and headed outside.

"MIKAN!!" natsume and ruka shouted.

"ah!! konichiwa!! may we ask you guys something?" mikan asked.

"not here please..." natsume said.

**Cafe**

"This is Kazuki Hiwatari... he's from my class and a friend of mine in the orphanage... we both have a request..." mikan smiled.

"this better be good idiot..." natsume said.

"sir... i am asking you permission to take mikan out-"

"no!" natsume cut kazuki's word.

"HE'S NOT YET DONE NATSUME!!" ruka shotued.

"gomen." natsume said.

"it's okay... i want to let mikan see where i live..." kazuki said.

"no... she'll sneak out at night a elope with you.." natsume said.

"YOU'RE BEING AN IDIOT!!" ruka and mikan shotued.

"ah... that is out of my league sir..." kazuki said.

"ah... he said you guys could come..." mikan said.

"sure... we'll come..." ruka said.

"WHAT!?" "YEHEY!" (a/n: natsume and mikan said this at the same time)

"arigatou... my house is not far..." kazuki said.

"so is ours..." natsume said.

**Kazuki's house**

"hm.. wow.. what a coincidence.. just 2 houses away...this must be fate mi-chan..." kazuki said.

_"mi-chan?!" _natsume's vein popped.

"yeah... guess so..." mikan smiled.

"well... i'll pick you up everyday in school and we can go home together too if we have no extra-curricular activites..." kazuki said.

"yeah..." mikan said.

natsume's heart ached again.

"i'm heading home first..." natsume said.

"what? already?" mikan gave natsume the keys.

"yeah... see ya..." natsume said.

ruka chuckled.

"what's wrong ruka?" mikan asked.

"nothing...i'll wait for you guys..." ruka said.

"well guess i'll see you tomorrow." kazuki said.

"sure.. ja ne.." mikan said and waved good-bye.

"ja ne.." kazuki went inside his house.

"hm.. you know what.. i think i'm starting to get used to you, mikan..." ruka said.

"really?! YOU ARE?!" mikan asked with joyful eyes.

"hai.. let's head back." ruka said.

**Ruka and Natsume's room**

"oi... you all right? you've been quiet since a while ago..." ruka asked.

"guess so..." natsume said quietly. (a/n: NATSUME?! QUIET?!)

Ruka looks at Natsume.

"dude... don't look at me like that..." Natsume said.

"you.are.one.jealous.man." ruka said.

"what?" natsume looks at ruka.

"it's written all over you, dude!! LITERALLY!! remove the ink ,man..." ruka said.

"this is all kazuki's fault..." natsume said.

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Once Upon A time

Chapter 8: Gotcha

**Natsume is sittting in the living room with the TV on but he isn't watching, he's staring into space.**

"Someone looks a little bummed out." Ruka entered the living with a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of Coke.

"_what a coincidence.. just 2 houses away...this must be fate mi-chan_" Natsume imitated Kazuki's accent only in a squeakier version.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH. this is crap." Natsume sulked once more.

"No, it's not my dear brother. MIKAN is yours. NOT his. Why be so jealous about it?" Ruka smugged and set the Coke aside.

"I'm not jealous. Why would i be? That idiot's not even my type." Natsume said.

"MMMHMMMMMM, RIGHT. That's what you want me to think. Nice try, boy." Ruka teased Natsume on and on.

"Shut up."

"Knock knock"

Natsume looked at Ruka. "WHAT? Are we playing games now too?"

"C'mon man, i thought of this a while ago." Ruka pouted.

" *sigh* What?"

"THAT'S NOT THE RIGHT ANSWER. Again, Knock Knock."

"Who the hell is there?"

"Jellie."

"Jellie who?"

"YOU."

"WHAT?"

"YOU ARE JELLIE" Ruka smugged again.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS."

"DENY DENY DENY." Ruka got a handful of popcorn and threw it at Natsume.

Silence.

"You okay, man?" Ruka looked at Natsume.

"Waste of popcorn." Natsume stood up and went outside.

"This is one messed up family." Ruka threw popcorn in the air and caught it with his mouth.

Ruka's phone started ringing.

Ruka set the bowl of popcorn aside and Mikan's name appeared on the screen.

**Conversation**

Ruka: moshi mossssshhhi

Mikan: Ruka.

Ruka: Ne? *grabs a bottle of Coke, drinks*

Mikan: ... I snuck out.

Ruka: *SPITS OUT COKE ON THE FLOOR* WHAT? WHY? HOW? WHEN?

Mikan: Last night.

Ruka: *sets Coke aside, sweatdrops* you only answered one question, mikan.

Mikan: I... I snuck out.

Ruka: Where are you? I'll pick you up.

Mikan: no. don't look for me.

Ruka: you insane girl. of course i'll look for you! WHAT WOULD OJISAN SAY?

Mikan: I'm banning myself from that house.

Ruka: WHAT? you got your things?

**Natsume enters the house, his eyes wide**

Mikan: sort of.

Ruka: NO. you are coming home ri- *Natsume grabs the phone*

Natsume: where are you? (a/n: Natsume's voice is soft and caring.*blush*)

Mikan: Natsume...

Natsume: Where are you? We're bringing you home right now. Ojisan will be upset. EXTREMELY upset.

Mikan: You hate me, Natsume.

Natsume: *vein pop* (WTF.) I don't hate you, Mikan.

Ruka: *giggling on the sideline*

Natsume: *grabs remote and throws it at Ruka*

Ruka: *is hit*

Mikan: LIAR. *puts down phone*

**End of Conversation**

Natsume is now silent and Ruka's forehead is bleeding.

"What did she say?" Ruka asked.

"She called me a liar." Natsume said. The word LIAR still rings in his head, so bitter.

"What do you plan to do now, Natsu? Ojiisan will come back any minute."

"We go look for her you dumbo. What else?"

"OKAY. I AM IN."

"Let's go." Natsume said.

"GAME."

"GAME."

SILENCE.

"Uh. Natsume." Ruka starts.

"Yes?"

"Where can we look for Mikan?"

SILENCE.

"you have no idea do you?" Ruka sweatdrops.

"fuck. no." Natsume swears.

"FAIL, NATSUME. FAIIIIIIIIIIL." Ruka shouts.

* * *

**Mikan's Whereabouts**

Mikan is sitting on top of a slide. She wonders why she left and brought a few things with her. Does she really plan to walk away and leave them? Does she want to forget them?

"MIKAN." Kazuki shouts from away.

Mikan looks down, puzzled.

"Kazuki." Mikan mumbles to herself.

"IS IT TRUE? Why'd you run off like that?" Kazuki continues to climb up the slide. Mikan looks away.

"My brothers hate me."

"you crazy girl, no they don't. It's a just a way of showing how much they care about you."

"NO THEY DON'T. THEY TREAT ME LIKE I'M SOME MAID, KAZUKI. ESPECIALLY THAT NATSUME." Mikan bursts out in tears.

Kazuki stops his tracks and looks up to Mikan. Her tears slowly drip down to his cheeks.

"That Natsume." Kazuki says.

"huh?"

"He. He loves you, Mikan." Kazuki bends his head down.

Irritated by what Kazuki said, Mikan got her shoe and threw it at Kazuki. The poor boy fell on his back.

"what did you do that for, Mi-chan? i see stars..." Kazuki's vision swirled and his back continues to ache. Mikan then slid down, dusted her skirt, and marched towards Kazuki. SHe crossed her arms.

"Okay, Kazuki. Let's test fate for once. If Natsume shows up in the next 5 minutes. NO. In the NEXT MINUTE, then he likes me, or 'loves' me rather. Got it?" Mikan said and helps Kaazuki stand up. Kazuki searched for Mikan's shoe.

"Okay, now your shoe got lost." Kazuki said.

"It's just there. We'll find it later, and the clock is ticking. Tik Tok. Tik Tok. Tik- OOOOWWWWW" a shoe hit Mikan's head.

She bent down and rubbed her head. "Ouch! That hurt." she is now teary-eyed.

"YOU FAT ASS!" as Mikan turned around, she would not believe her eyes.

_I guess Fate won. heh. _Mikan thought to herself.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating. :(**


	9. Chapter 9

Once Upon A time

Chapter Nine: Oh My My

**Flashback *YEY*  
**_before Mikan's sneaking out_

It was 6pm in the Hyuuga residence and the young brunette is sitting on her bed. She is now completely mixed up and she doesn't know what to do. A while ago during snack time, Mikan and Natsume had another argument.

* * *

_**Dining Area**_

_Mikan is preparing something to eat since they just arrived from school and everyone is extremely exhausted. Since Mikan's lazy to prepare something grand, she decides to prepare French Vanilla Cappuccino and peanutbutter and jellie sandwich. The toast is ready, the jam has been spread, and the cappuccino smells amazing. Mikan sets the table and decides to call for her brothers._

_"Ruka, Natsume. I prepared something for us" Mikan walks in the living room with a smile._

_"OH. Brilliant Mikan." Ruka says with a smile. He then stands up and pats Mikan's head. "Good job, sis" Ruka smiles again._

_Mikan blushes slightly. "Thank you, Ruka." she says. She looks at Natsume but he hasn't moved an inch._

_"Natsume, it's time to eat." Mikan says as she goes nearer Natsume._

_"Not hungry." he says._

_"Aw. C'mon, it's not so bad. I won't poison you or anything." Mikan moves closer to Natsume until they both face each other._

_Natsume is sitting on the couch with both his arms and legs crossed. He still sports a semi-spikey hair and he has his uniform on._

_"I don't want to eat. I don't have any appetite." his looks away._

_"How can you not have any appetite? I see you sneaking in the kitchen almost every midnight and sometimes when I wake up in the morni__ng to prepare breakfast, I come to find out that some of the pastries or ingredients are missing." Mikan sweatdrops._

_"Maybe someone else is eating them."_

_"Don't lie to me , Natsume. I know what I buy."_

_"Hey. Why are you pinning this down on me? You DON'T live here at all. You're a scavenger. I don't know why Ojiisan adopted you. I don't know about Ruka but I DEFINITELY DO NOT NEED A SISTER. Especially ONE like YOU."_

_"NATSUME." Ruka barged in the living room._

_"WHAT-?" as Natsume was about to explode, Ruka stuffed__ in Natsume's mouth_ the sandwich that Mikan prepared for him (Natsume).

_"How dare you talk to Mikan like that? I'm getting used to her. I love having her around. She brings color in this black and white painting." Ruka said._

Ruka. _Mikan thought._

Shit. This really is good. _Natsume chewed then swallowed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to her."_

_"You're just saying that because you're jealous, man." Ruka smugs._

_"JEALOUS?" Mikan and Natsume both say in unison. Mikan is puzzled and Natsume is furious._

_"SEE? Exactly." Ruka smugs again._

_"Ruka, I-" "Can you just leave?" Mikan was cut off by Natsume._

_"NATSUME." Ruka's vein ticked._

_"LEAVE. I am already so annoyed by your hair, the way you dress, YOUR VOICE. YOUR SMILE. Can you just disappear and never come back?" Natsume looks at Mikan._

_"YOU BASTARD." Ruka shouts at Natsume._

_"Okay." taking this in her, grasping all the sorrow in her, she doesn't show a tear, she simply smiles. Mikan walk up to her room and shuts the door._

_"WHAT THE EFF, NATSUME. How dare you do that to Mikan?" Ruka exclaims._

_"I don't hate her, Ruka. I just can't let her stay here. I don't want her as THAT." Natsume says as he sulks on the couch._

_"You're messed up, dude." Ruka walks back to the kitchen._

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

This is just sad. I don't know what to do anymore. There's this hole in my chest and it's getting deeper and deeper every time Natsume pains me. I want to get close to them as much I can because I want to thank them for "accepting" me in their home. Ruka's okay with me, Natsume isn't. Am I better off dead? A quitter? Would I just walk away and do nothing? If I did, where would I go? Kazuki's? Hotaru's? I don't know. I guess I am better off alone. No one to care for. I bet God hates me as well. He took both my parents and gave me to a demon. How would I live if I snuck out? How would I survive? I can't steal property, that would be so wrong of me. I want to get out. Natsume might harass me or worse but I don't want to leave them, they're the only family I've got at this point. My relatives, they wouldn't look for me. I want to get out.

* * *

**REALITY  
_Mikan's POV_**

He's there.

He's really appeared.

Maybe, Kazuki is right.

Fate is also true.

Natsume.

He.

He...

HE THREW MY FCUKING (a/n: i meant to spell it this way ;) :D) SHOE AT ME.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU, ASS!" I shouted. The nerve of that guy to shout at me in their home and he look for me. What is wrong with him?

"I WANT YOU BACK, MIKAN." he shouted. _I WANT YOU BACK, MIKAN. I want you back. Mikan. Mikan. _The words are ringing in my head. My heart is pumping fast and my temperature is rising. MY pulse is giving me this weird beating on my wrist. I want to run in his arms and never let go. Wait. WTF. Am I in love with Natsume? EEW. No way. Never. EEW.

"NO YOU DON'T. LIAR." I shouted back.

"Fate has won Mikan. Just go home already. I don't want you lying down on the streets. You've got school to attend to. Plus you have a 'family' that's waiting for you. You wouldn't want people to worry about you. You're dad would be extremely upset." Kazuki tells me.

"I don't want any of this anymore. I am tired always getting yelled at. I prepare their meals and all I get from Natsume is a scolding. I don't ever hear him say 'thank you' or a sense of gratitude. I am tired." I confess.

It's true. I am tired but I don't want to stay with them anymore.

"Mikan." he called out again. Natsume.

I look at him and his head is bent down.

"I know I am such a big ass and I am a pain in the neck and I know you want to stab me a thousand times until I die and revive me and stab me again BUT, I just want you to know that I DO NOT hate you. I do not regret having you as my sister. I really don't. Ironic for me to say this, I don't want you as my sister as well. I just can't bear the thought of NOT having you by my side because... it's illegal." he confessed.

Not by his side? Illegal? He doesn't regret of having me as a sister but he doesn't want me as a sister? WTF is going on?

"I know you don't understand what I am talking about, *silently says* _because you're too fickle-minded_."

"SAY WHAT?" I shout at him. Such an ice breaker.

"BUT, can I have you back? I want you back home, Mikan. I don't think I can live a day without seeing you at home. Ojiisan would be really upset as well. I'd be the one to blame."

My head's confused now, I AM CONFUSED.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY. MIKAN GO HOME." Kazuki shouts. "There's too much drama in this world already."

"I don't want to be treated as a maid, Natsume." I told Natsume.

"DEAL. Just come back. If we're not back before Ojiisan-" and Natsume's phone rings.

* * *

**Conversation**

Natsume: moshi moshi?

Ruka: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS? The old prune is back!

Natsume: ... SHIT. WEH?

Ruka: DON'T YOU 'WEH' ME. DUH. He's back and you guys better RUN or FLY your asses here.

*Ojiisan heard in the background* "Where are Mikan and Natsume?"

Ruka: They went out, Ojiisan. They decided to talk things through by how they've been treating one another.

*Ojiisan: Ah. I see. I see. Don't let them stay out too late. I bought something extra-special for dinner.

Ruka: Thanks, Ojiisan. *to Natsume* I JUST SAVED YOUR SORRY ASSES.

Natsume: Thanks, Ruka. I owe you one.

Ruka: Just get back here.

**End of Conversation**

**NORMAL POV**

Natsume hangs up and looks at Mikan and Kazuki.

"Uhm, Old prune is back, Ruka saved our 'sorry asses' and we have to get back NOW." Natsume says.

"I am outta here. I am tired. I haven't done any homework. My mom's gonna nag me til I die. And I have seen enough drama. The soap operas on TV are too much for me. AND THAT'S NOT EVEN REAL, this is waaaaaay too much. see you tomorrow, Mikan. Take care. YOU *points at Natsume* don't be so harmful to Mikan. You don't know what she's been through." Kazuki then departs leaving Mikan and Natsume alone.

"I promise, cross my heart, hope to die, I will treat you LIKE a sister." Natsume says.

"Okay. One more chance, Natsume. And if you blow it - " "NATSUME?" as Mikan and Natsume turned towards the voice, they eyed a strawberry-blonde girl.

"L-Luna." Natsume mumbled.

"OH MY GOD. NATSUME." Luna "fashionably" walked near Natsume. She was wearing a mini skirt that almost showed her "soul". She was wearing sleeveless and her cleavage is eye-catching.

Mikan shyly moved to the sideline.

_Who is this chick? _Mikan thought.

"Natsume, how are you?" Luna wrapped her arms around Natsume.

A spark of jealousy hit Mikan.

"Luna. What are you doing? Here." Natsume just looked at Luna, he completely forgot that Mikan was just behind him.

"I was strolling around the place and heaven sent me here." Luna then gave Natsume her signature smile.

_WHO THE EFF IS THIS CHICK? _Mikan's vein popped. "EHEM." Mikan blurted out.

"Oh? And who's this?" Luna loosened her grip around Natsume and looked at Mikan.

"My younger sister." Natsume said.

"Oh. And I thought she's your new toy."

"WHAT?" Natsume and Mikan said in unison.

"Anyway. Hey, I'm studying at Gakuen Alice by next semester and mind showing me around?" Luna said in a puppy manner.

Mikan's vein popped again.

"I'm heading back, nice meeting you Luna." Mikan then started trailing back to the Hyuuga residence.

"HEY. WAIT UP. Uhm, sure Luna. Imma show you around." Natsume said.

"Great. Thanks. I hope we can get back on train like before. Bye." Luna winked at Natsume and went her way. Natsume paused for a second and went to catch up on Mikan.

"So, your girlfriend?" Mikan looked at Natsume.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

LUNA. LUUUUUNNNNAAAA. WTF with the name. Who is that flirt? Natsume's girlfriend? How dare she "attack" Natsume like that. AT NIGHT. WEARING THOSE SKIMPY CLOTHES.

"Nope. EX-girlfriend. Broke up with her when I moved to Gakuen Alice." he confessed.

"You still love her."

"No, I don't."

"That wasn't a question."

"And I'm telling you that what you're stating is a LIE. I don't love her like I did."

"You only broke up with her because you had to transfer. And there isn't enough proof why you DON'T love her. You still do."

"I am moving on okay? And she had to appear out of the blue, wearing. THOSE."

"Well, Fate tells you that you HAVEN'T moved on."

"What does Fate have to do with it?"

"Jeez, Natsume. Just say it already. We don't have to argue about this petty thing. YOU STILL LOVE HER. Admit it."

"I used to. And I am telling you the truth. SEE? This is why we are always fighting. We don't believe one another."

I stand silent. I don't want to argue anymore. That slut is just additional conflict. Why did I feel my heart sink when she wrapped her arms around Natsume? I'm not jealous, am I?

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

Once Upon A time

Chapter Ten: After So Long

* * *

Author's Note: HEYO. :)) been a while :) super busy. and a lot of things have happened. :D Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story ;)

* * *

"Uhm... She... I..." Natsume's sweat began to crawl down his cheek. Mikan and Ruka look at each other.

"SCREW THIS. Why are you askin me such questions! Don't you know the phrase ' Mind your own business' or ... something related to that."

"My dear brother, the quote is already a cliche is this time of year. You're hopeless. Mikan is jealous - "

"I'M NOT JEAL -"

"See? Jealous. Like meat in a cake. It's that obvious, Mikan." Ruka pats Mikan's shoulder and smiles.

"FINE. LUNA AND I. WE... WE... SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT." Natsume goes all red.

"You 'SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT' ? What?" Mikan's beginning to lose her temper.

"NO. WAIT. It's not like that!" Natsume panics and stares at Mikan.

Ruka laughs in the sideline. "My, my this is quite funny. I haven't seen Natsume like this. This is better than a shoujo manga. I swear to God."

"SHUT UP, RUKA. Anyway, Luna and I... we were a couple."

"DUH." Ruka interrupted.

"And, to keep.. our... relationship alive... we... we... Well, we dated and hung out. BUT. it usually ends with... with..."

"OH BUGGER, NATSUME. THEY USUALLY HAVE MAKE-OUT SESSIONS. FINGER. DOGGIE. MISSIONARY. ALL THAT. WITH COLORFUL PILLS AND THIN RUBBER."

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T SAY IT SO CASUALLY."

"You're being a loser. I am sure Mikan-chi is well prepared for these things, aren't you, sweetie?"

"I ... I ..." Mikan saw stars and white light and her world turned black.

"She fainted. Great." Natsume smacked Ruka's head.

"I'll go get tea, you bring her to her room and don't play with her or yourself." Ruka stood up and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

**A Week After Luna's Encounter (Saturday)**

****It's a beautiful Saturday morning and Mikan is found making breakfast. Ojiisan is still aslep and so are the boys. Mikan has her iPod on with the song "A Thousand Years" playing.

"Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall. Watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer. I have died waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, i'll love you for a thousand more..." Mikan sways to the music and sings the rest of the song.

As she turns around to set the table, a trio appears by the door. Bed hair. Just woke up. Sleepy faces. "OH JESUS." Mikan nearly dropped the plates. "Uhm, Ojiisan. Natsume. Ruka. Good morning. Uhm... uh... Breakfast is... almost done. And... hehehe. Sorry for making you wait." A blushing Mikan sets the table as she says it. She abruptly turns back to the counter.

"I didn't know you could sing." Ruka sat on his respective seat and cupped his chin with his hand, "You have a beautiful voice, Mikan-chi. You should join contests."

"And bring a name to this family." Ojiisan sat on his respective seat as well.

"Uhm, I must've gotten it from my mother." Mikan tucks her hair behind her ear. She usually does this when she is nervous or embarrassed. Breakfast is ready and the four of them eat. She glances at Natsume, wondering if he has a say to her voice. But he hasn't said anything.

"I say. Why don't you three head out. Get some fresh air. It's a beautiful Saturday morning. Don't just rot in here. Savor the day! Go to an amusement park or something. Aquarium. All those common date places." Ojiisan says.

"This omelet is exquisite, Mikan." Ruka says.

"Ojiisan, I'm pretty sure Mikan has a lot of school work to do. And Ruka has something else to do too." Natsume butts in.

"I don't." Ruka winks at Mikan, "Fresh air is good. My lungs need to be cleansed."

"I've got nothing, either." Mikan takes a bite of her omelet as well.

"But.. if Natsume won't go.. Then I and Mikan will-"

"I'll go." Natsume said.

"Excellent." Ojiisan smiles and takes a sip from his coffee.

* * *

"You don't have to go, Natsume. I can see it in your eyes that you're jealous." Ruka smugs.

"Is it always about jealousy?"

It's a bit windy for a Saturday afternoon. Mikan chose to wear a white sleeveless top and denim shorts with matching flip flops. She tied her hair to a ponytail. Natsume wore a deep blue polo with denim pants and rubber shoes. Ruka chose to wear a brown shirt with cargo shorts and matching sneakers.

"Dear brother. The world revolves around jealousy. I mean, look at the countries. War. It's all about jealousy. It's the capital sin of the universe. There's no passion. It's always been about suffering. Suffering because of pride. Pride because of wants not needs. Wants because of power. Power because of hierarchy. Hierarchy because of jealousy. It's a Jealous World."

"Remind me why we're related?" Natsume looks at him.

"Because we're a pair. You're beauty. I'm brains. Mikan is a product of our success."

"You just made it sound like Mikan is our child."

"We raised her to be both. It's a gift. With you around Mikan, it makes her as popular as you are. Don't get me wrong, Mikan-chi. You are beautiful. I love brunettes. They have that simple aura."

"You are-"

"NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEE"

The trio turn around and Mikan's heart begins to ache. Luna is here. "Hey, baby." Luna is wearing one of her skimpy attire again.

"My, my, Luna. Aren't you a dish today. Remind me why you wear clothes again?"

"It's a seductive technique, Ruka." she winks at him.

Mikan watches as Luna hugs Natsume. So much power. So much will. And to think that they used to be a couple.

"Oh! Mikan. Hey. Not stealing my boyfriend are you?"

"Ex-boyfriend." Natsume says. He's stiff and releases himself from Luna. "And don't call me 'baby'. We broke up. get over it."

Mikan's heart begins to calm down.

"I'll get you back don't worry. You'll want me all over again, Natsume. So. Where you three heading?"

"None of your business." Natsume says.

"I bet you were heading to the strip club, Luna. Isn't that right? Get all down and dirty." Mikan heard the sarcasm in Ruka's voice.

"HUH. Funny you little, toad. I'm on my way to the mall."

"Shopping for your little boy toys? Or toys to play with yourself?"

"Shut up, Ruka."

"I'll kidnap you later, Natsume. Bye, Mikan." Luna struts her way passed the trio.

"Natsume..." Mikan says.

"Yes?"

"Tell me why she was your girlfriend?"

"He couldn't lay his hands off her." Ruka winks at Natsume and grabs Mikan's hand. "Let's go, Mikan. I know a delicious pastry shop. You'll love the carrot cake there."

As Mikan and Ruka were far from earshot, Natsume said, "Because I never found you."

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

Once Upon A time

Chapter Eleven: Someone From the Past

* * *

**Somewhere Near The Pastry Shop**

"Ruka... Ruka... Uhm... Ruka... OUCH!"

"Hold still, Mikan. I'd have to push harder. Because it won't move an inch."

"BUT IT HURTS! And smells..."

"I know it does. I'm in pain too! But I paid for this."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Natsume appears behind them.

"I'm teaching Mikan how to cut this jackfruit."

"Where the hell did you get a jackfruit?" Natsume crossed his arms as he watched Mikan and Ruka slice and open the jackfruit.

"I saw an old lady selling some of these by the corner. Clearly you saw her. She wasn't hard to miss. I heard about this sort from my classmate. They stink but they taste good." Ruka tried to open the jackfruit with a pocketknife.

"We can just have the guy from the pastry shop open it." Natsume said.

"Fine fine. I'm sorry for your hands Mikan. They've got scratches now."

Mikan stood up and dusted her shorts. "No big deal, Ruka. It was an experience."

As she was about to speak to Natsume, he held up her hands. He was gentle, it made her feel that her fingers are fragile that a single pinch can tear it apart. She looked at him. His eyes. They were focused on her fingers. examining every curve, every line, every scratch. "You're hurt..." Mikan didn't hear him clearly.

_What did he say?_, Mikan thought. "What?"

"Doesn't matter. They're little battle scars. Let's move along." Natsume turned back to reality and headed north. Mikan looked at her fingers and his touch still burns.

* * *

**The Pastry Shop**

"The Pastry Shop" Mikan stares at the sign on wood with gold script.

"The Pastry Shop? That's name of the shop? Isn't it ordinary." Natsume crosses his arms and looks at the sign as well. He turns to Ruka who is waiting for them by the door.

"Act like you love the name, Natsume. Pretend this shop is Mikan's. Love it." Ruka opens the door for them.

"Mmm, i love the aura. It's got a homey feeling. It reminds me of home... I think. I don't remember what home is now. And I certainly would want... to..." Mikan looks at Ruka and Natsume who are now staring at her. "Anyway, what's their best seller?"

"Tiramisu."

"Chocolate?" Natsume asked.

"Butterscotch Tower."

"Too sweet." Natsume complained once again.

"Magnum Parfait."

"You're making me fat, Ruka."

"I want to try the Tiramisu." Mikan looks at Ruka with her big, hazel eyes.

"Sure thing, Mikan. Natsume, choose a seat would ya?" Ruka heads to the counter as Natsume chooses a seat beside the window. As Mikan approaches the seat, Natsume stands up and helps her sit down. _What an odd man he is today, _Mikan thought.

"Natsume, did I feed you something that affected your motor system or any part of your brain?", Mikan watched as Natsume headed back to his seat.

"No. Not at all. I was just struck by Luna's appearance. It made me move back to the past.. Maybe I should be with her."

Mikan felt her blood rise and her heart started beating rapidly. Anger? Jealousy? It must be the latter. Seeing Natsume and Luna be so fond of each other, the way Natsume talks to Luna with familiarity, he doesn't scold her, threaten her, or push her away with force.

"Well... I think-"

"Sorry for taking so long." Ruka returns with three orders. Tiramisu for Mikan, Caramel Parfait for Natsume, and Butterscotch Tower for himself. "You guys look serious. What's up? Not planning your wedding I suppose."

"Natsume said he wanted to... or, he thinks he should be with Luna-chan." Mikan looks at her order. Tiramisu. Chocolate heaven as she would brand it with a touch of caramel.

"You son of a gun. Why? If so, don't bring her home. I don't want to hear her pleasure. It's disturbing." Ruka starts with the top portion of his Butterscotch Tower. It's a tower shaped like the Eiffel, with whip cream at the bottom, and chocolate syrup trailing down.

"Well... I've been thinking a lot about it and I haven't fully... Moved on?"

"Moved on? With a question mark at the end? You bloody bastard. How dare you speak of this when Mikan is around. If you go with Luna, you'll understand what you'll put Mikan through."

"Uhm, don't talk about me in the third person. I am still here you know." Mikan butted in as she takes the first bit of her dessert. "This is delicious."

"I'm sorry, Mikan-chan. Apparently, Natsume doesn't know when he's breaking a girl's heart. I SHIP YOU TOO."

"You what?" Natsume and Mikan look at Ruka with puzzled expressions.

"I ship you too. I pair you guys up. Same banana." Ruka smiled.

"No. No. No. Ruka. You can't. It's... illegal in some ways." Natsume said.

"ILLEGAL? SO, YOU DO WANT TO PAIR UP WITH MIKAN. But you're afraid to do so because it is ILLEGAL. You bloody bastard. I knew you would spit it out one way or another. So why return to Luna?"

"WHAT? No. I-"

"I don't want to pair up with Natsume. He's an idiot. His room stinks. He's a pervert. He's the opposite of my ideal man."

"Opposites attract, Mikan-chan." Ruka prints a smug across his face.

"My point is Natsume is not my type." Mikan takes another bite.

"Well, you're not my type either. You are not the seductive type."

"Excuse me? Go to strip clubs why don't you? Get laid or something!"

"Mikan?"

Mikan turned around and she saw the boy who made her heart beat ages ago. He still had his navy blue hair and a star at the corner of his eye. He wore his signature clothes: a beanie, plain phrase shirts, and cargo shorts with matching shoes. His shirt says "Catch me but don't Fall".

"T-T-Tsubasa!" Mikan quickly got up and ran to hug him. He carried her for a few seconds and put her down.

"My, my. You haven't changed a bit. You grew taller, actually. And still very light. Are you eating well? How have you been?"

"I'm fine. Same old story. You? How are you?"

"Same old. Same old. Still single, too. Haven't found the right girl, yet. Probably, I have no time for that. The folks are great. I've moved here as you can see and I'd be transferring to Alice Academy next term as a 3rd year."

"WHAT? Just for one year? Then you'll be heading off to college..."

"One year is enough to catch up for an eternity with you." He winks at Mikan and she feels her heart beating faster. She snaps out of her reverie. "You have to meet my older brothers."

"Well, shall we?"

Mikan takes hold of Tsubasa's hand and they walk to Ruka and Natsume.

"At least pretend you like him, Natsume." Ruka whispers to his twin.

"This is Tsubasa Ando. I first met him at the orphanage. He's like my older brother slash father." Mikan smiles.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ando-senpai. I'm Ruka, the hotter twin." Ruka lends out his hand and Tsubasa shakes it.

"Natsume." Natsume lends out his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you. Please take care of me."

"We were heading to the Abyss of No Return. But I bet you'd take us somewhere else... Nice?" Ruka smiles.

"Oh. I'm not familiar with this place. I just moved here, you see."

"Yes, I smell grass and daisies." Natsume says.

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous." Ruka says.

"Again with the 'Natsume's jealous', Ruka?" Natsume shoots a glare at his twin.

"Well... I was hoping you guys could show me around."

"Will do Tsubasa-senpai! You can do catching up with Mikan-chan as well." Ruka says as he finishes the last bite of his dessert. "Suck it up, you pansy! We're going to show Tsuabsa-senpai this lot." Ruka slaps Natsume's back.

Mikan laughs then turns to Tsubasa. "Oh, I have so much to tell you. Kazuki's here as well!"

"You don't say. It's good to see that rascal. Where is he?"

"You'll find him everywhere!" Mikan laughs once again.

"So. We're all set. Let's move." Ruka stands up followed by Natsume. Tsubasa opens the door for Mikan and they are off to tour him around.

"You'll grow to like this place, Tsubasa-senpai." Mikan looks up at her first love.

"I think I'm liking it now." He smiles at her and pats her shoulder.

**End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

Once Upon A Time

Chapter Twelve: His Glimpse of The Past

* * *

**Natsume Hyuuga's POV  
**_Seven years ago_

"Natsume... I've been thinking." she looks up at me. Her eyes are full of hope, determination, love, and passion. My Luna Koizumi. The girl who stole my heart, the girl who owns it. She is my past, present, and future. My eternity. There is no one else I'd rather love. I don't think I can see myself with another girl. Damn. I'm only nine years old and I think like a man. Those black and white movies taught me something.

"What is it, Luna?"

"I think we should be together."

"I think we should."

"Nothing and no one should tear us apart."

"I believe so, too."

"Do you love me?"

"You have no idea how I do."

"I love you too."

"I bet you do. There is no other boy in the planet that is smart, kind, and funny as I am."

"And good-looking too." She plants a kiss on my cheek. That's how far we've gone and I am happy.

"Well, I have to go now. Ojiisan is probably waiting for me."

"See you tomorrow, Natsu."

I stand up and make my way to our home. It's a beautiful home. The finest in the country. Both my grandfather is alive, my twin brother is with me, my girlfriend is beautiful, there's nothing more I need. I am a few feet away from my home and I see a person waiting at our gate. Old-fashioned clothes, two ponytails, brunette, skinny, must be an orphan. As I reach her side, she looks at me.

"Who are you?" I have never seen a more adorable creature in my life. Next to my Luna of course. But this girl was different. Her aura is different. Like... someone is telling me I should be with her. WHAT. No. I love Luna. And she loves me. We are the perfect couple. We are destined to be together.

"Mikan Sakura." Mikan Sakura... A funny name. Like an orange. Like... a peach or something. A funny name indeed.

"What is your business here?"

"I'm not selling anything."

A stupid one too.

"I meant, why are you here?"

"I -"

"AH! Natsume!" Grandpa appears before us. "I see you have met Mikan. Come inside, Mikan. I'll show you around."

"She'll be living with us?" I see Grandpa holding her hand as they walk inside.

"Why of course!"

"But she's too young to be a maid."

"A MAID? What on Earth is wrong with you boy. God Bless you. She's your sister now. I have adopted her."

_Adopted. Sister. _WHAT? This is going all too fast. What? She... She can't be my sister! What? I don't want a sister! I don't need any other girl in my life! What is this sorcery?

"You look like you've see a ghost, boy! I told Ruka about it and he's very happy."

THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S NEVER MET A GIRL BEFORE, YOU OLD PRUNE. But I don't say that of course.

"OJIISAN. Hurry up! I want to play with Mikan!" Ruka comes out of the door. "Here, let me help you, Mikan. We go to my room and we can play Tank." I see Ruka get hold of Mikan's hand.

"He's fit as a fiddle too. Be happy boy. It's about time we had the opposite sex in the family. And Luna's not near family either. You're too young to be dating. TOO TOO young." Grandpa goes inside and I follow suit. This is not right. A girl in the family to be the cherry on our cake. We don't need women! They are clean, tidy, organized, and noisy. But.. Luna's different of course. Ruka and the new girl are sitting in the living room. I sit across them.

"...okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Ruka."

"You're suppose to address us with oniichan. Remember? Or have your manners flown out the window?" Why did I say that? Am I always this mean to other girls?

"Don't be rude, Natsume. Just because you have Luna doesn't mean you can boss Mikan around. She's just new here. And respect her. She's younger than us."

"Well, Ruka. She should respect us too."

"Don't listen to him, Mikan. Just call me by my first name. Beside. We're almost the same age."

The woman smiles at Ruka. "Luna is his special friend in case you're wondering. He kicks me out whenever she comes over. I've met her a few times. I never liked her. I want to forget about her too. And don't remember her name, Mikan. She's so... so... off."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Your type stinks! I bet a handful of people who would read our life-story would think she's a piss off."

"A PISS OFF?"

"You heard me. I don't like her. Mikan is more decent."

"THAT'S BECAUSE SHE'S AN ORPHAN."

"Well! I better date orphans if I found out that all the woman who are non-orphans are like Luna! It pisses me off. Luna's not beautiful at all! It's just make up! Mikan has natural beauty."

"Uhm, can we not talk about other women that way?" Her face is red. Like a tomato. It's... cute. Luna never acts like that. I've always known Luna as the bold type, the serious, and focused one. She believes that blushing is a sign of weakness and insecurity. If a woman were to capture one's heart, she must be brave and fearless. maybe that's how she got mine. Fearless Luna. I never knew that a woman like the one before me could be so vulnerable. So weak. So... WHAT AM I SAYING? I sound like a pervert.

"I think I'm learning to like you, Mikan."

"WHAT? How can you confess to a woman when you only know her by name and age!" I just snapped. Why? Why did it hurt? I am in love with Luna and there is no doubt. But.. why am I feeling this way?

"What? I just said 'learning to like'. Why are being so feisty and ... WAIT. Don't tell me. Oh, Natsume. You bad boy. Stick to one will you."

"What? I don't understand..." Mikan scratches her head.

"Welcome to the family, Mikan."

* * *

_**Two Months Later**_

"I heard your old man adopted someone. A girl? She's not flirting with you, is she? Attracting you? Luring you in her dungeons?" It's recess and we are on the roof.

"No. She's pretty."

"What?"

"Pretty stupid. You didn't let me finish." What did I just say?

"Oh. Funny. I thought you would rank her to how beautiful I am."

"Not going to happen. You are the only beautiful girl in this world."

She laughs like a witch. Even though she's my girlfriend, I find her laugh the most odd of all. I like Mikan's laugh. So pure and alive. WHAT? Mikan again?

"So, what's the little servant doing? Don't tell me she's attending school."

"She's homeschooling. She'll enter a regular school when she reaches High School."

"Huh, I thought you'd be treating her as a maid."

"Ruka forbids it."

"Who cares what he thinks? He doesn't own her. And neither do you. So I say, treat her like one. Orphans are the lowest of the lowest."

"That's rude."

"OH. And I don't suppose you're growing soft on her. ARE YOU?"

"No... Not at all. I just think that..."

"That what?"

"I'll think about it, Luna."

"What's there to think about! She is a servant. PERIOD. End of discussion."

* * *

_**Three Years Ago  
**Mikan is 12 ; Natsume and Ruka are 13_

"MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" Ruka calls her out from the living room. I followed what Luna said and talked Ruka out of it. We are treating Mikan like a servant, a maid, an outcast. But every now and then, Ruka says sorry over and over for being so mean and bossy around Mikan. I don't blame Ruka. It's not in his nature to be mean around girls. I think he was a girl in his past life. I hear her footsteps running down the stairs. She appears within seconds. Amazing. Like the less fast version of The Flash.

"Yes, Ruka?" And Ruka gives these stupid request.

"Sit beside me." Like that one. See?

"Uh... okay." And the idiot follows.

"Three more years, Mikan, and you'll be studying in a regular school! Aren't you thrilled?"

"She's electrified, Ruka." I look at the from where I am seated. She's got her hair back and she's wearing denim shorts and a loose white shirt.

"I like what you're wearing, Mikan. It makes your eyes flash."

"Don't tell me you're gay, Ruka. I can't have two females in this house. One is too much."

"Shut up. You just don't appreciate having a sister. I'm sick and tired of you whining all the time. All I ever hear from that mouth of yours is that woman."

"Who?" Mikan looks at Ruka.

"We do not speak of her name."

"So you're Harry Potter now."

"You'll know her soon enough, Mikan. I'll hit the showers. Don't bite her while I'm gone, Natsu." And just like that he left us.

"I've been meaning to ask you. When is your birthday?" I ask her. OUT OF THE FREAKIN' BLUE. What a way to start the conversation. "I mean, we didn't spend it out or anything these past years and.. I was just wondering."

"January 1."

"OH. Okay. So we do spend it out. But there's no cake. No presents..."

"I'm fine, Natsume. Really."

Her voice sounds... different. Like she's keeping something. Like she's staying away. She's grown afraid of me, I guess. She looking around too.

"Do you like someone?"

She looks at me and her cheeks flash bright red.

"Uhm, yeah. I do."

"Is he around?"

She pauses for a long time.

"No."

God, can I please say something nice to her. "Huh, figures." DAMN IT. I can hit myself right now.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Oh God. I have done it again.

"Nothing. I mean, why would.. someone, chase after you? I bet they have something important to do."

"He doesn't know I am here. I don't know where he is."

Oh. I've hit it where it hurts. "Pity..."

"Yes... it really is."

"I'm sure.. someone else is waiting for you..."

She looks at me with eyes full of hope.

"Thank you, Natsume."

Dear God.. I am in love with someone else. Someone I'm not supposed to give my heart to but she's got it and she doesn't know.

* * *

**_Two years ago  
_**_Mikan is 13 and Natsume and Luna are 14_

"YOU WHAT!" And she shouted directly at my ear for the nth time.

"I want to break up."

"WELL F*************CK YOU, YOU BASTARD. IS IT BECAUSE OF THAT LITTLE SERVANT GIRL? BEEN TYING HER GOOD! LETTING HER DEVOUR YOU ENDLESSLY! TREATING HER RIGHT! SPANKING HER! WHAT! WHAT!"

"No. It's you."

"ME? ME? WHAT. What did i do? HUH! I HAVE DONE NOTHING."

"Exactly."

I got her speechless. Jackpot.

"I've grown tired of your whining and more over your attitude. We're not compatible. You and I. We were never. And it took me a hell lot of years to figure that out."

"Wait. Babe. Let's talk about this, please." She's chasing after me again.

"No. We'll move on."

"So, that's it then..It's over... six years of us. Over. Gone."

"Yes."

"And we won't talk about it."

"Yes. Good-bye, Luna." I leave the roof, hands in my pocket, and I hear her screaming. I make a run for it. As I jog to the gate of our school I see her leaning on the gate. I run faster.

"Hey." She smiles at me.

"Uh, hey. What are you doing here?"

"Ruka wanted to show me something."

My heart is hurting again. What is this feeling?

"Ruka, huh. He'll show you what?"

"AH! Mikan! Sorry to keep you waiting." I turn around and see Ruka, casually walking.

"Not at all. I just arrived."

"Do you want to tag along, Natsu? I'm about to treat Mikan lunch."

Lunch? At four in the afternoon? What?

"Lunch?" I can't help myself asking that question.

"Yeah, lunch. Mikan hasn't eaten yet. Right?"

"I haven't."

"But it's four in the afternoon! And, are you starving yourself, woman?"

"That's what I told her, Natsume."

"I ate late breakfast..."

"Still, Mikan." I said her name. Her first name.

"Well? Will you tag along or what?"

"I'll pass. I need to think. I had a rough day."

"Oh... That's good. You're free now. I just heard about it while going here. Good for you."

"AH! Then, you should come with us, Natsume." She took hold of my hand. "He had a rough day... so he should calm down. Go with us."

"You are too kind, Mikan."

_She really is. Where have you been all these years?_, I want to tell her those words. I want them to reach her. Help me, God. Wherever you are...

* * *

_**Present Day  
**Mikan is 15 and Natsume is 16_

__"You're spacing out." She looks at me with those hazel eyes. I want to hold her. And never let go. She has no idea how much she's changed me. I want her to be mine. I feel so possessive. BUT. I will not give up.

"He's just tired. Caramel is like a sedative." Her friend ruins the moment.

"Really?"

"For me it's like that." Blue Hair shrugs.

"Oh. Don't space out, Natsume. We have a beautiful day ahead of us!" She runs ahead of us and spins around. The most beautiful creature I have ever seen. What I would do to kiss her fingertips...

"I know what you're thinking, Natsume." Ruka appears beside me. "You'd have to wait..."

To wait... Am I willing to?

**End of Chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

Once Upon A Time

Chapter Thirteen: It Didn't Get Worse

* * *

"Hey, idiot!" Natsume calls out to Mikan.

Mikan turns around. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"You don't own me. You don't feed me. I'm not the one living in another person's home."

"NATSUME." Ruka scolds his twin.

"GO BALD, NATSUME!" She fights away her tears and runs off.

"You idiot!" Ruka is frustrated with Natsume. He always is. Every time he scolds Mikan, if he ruins a moment, if he won't obey Ojiisan, and if he makes Mikan cry. This time, Natsume has hurt Mikan's feelings.

"Dude. What gives?" Tsubasa says to Natsume and runs after her.

"What?" Natsume looks at his twin.

"Natsume, I respect you. Okay? I still do. But can you at least respect Mikan? She's happy, the happiest I have ever seen from her! And you just ruined it. What is up with you? If you're jealous of Tsubasa then say it. You're good at that, right? Telling people things that would hurt them. Can you at least, for one day, or better yet forever, do not hurt Mikan anymore. Her parents abandoned her and that's a tough price already. She doesn't need it from us. Haven't you realized that?"

"I just can't."

"What bullshit is that? Of course you can!"

"I CAN'T. I need to be rude to her! I need to keep her away! She's stupid enough to go near me."

"**What is your problem**?"

"I LOVE HER, OKAY! I do. Damn it! Why? What? I said it. Now, shut up. I'm not suppose to feel this way! Especially now that we're... 'siblings' living under the same roof. THE THINGS I COULD DO. You know I'd dedicate my whole being to her! I... I... I just can't bear the thought that we can't be together. I have to hate her!"

"Stop forcing yourself to! It'll only get worse. You know that. The more you hate her, the more you'll learn to love her."

"Crap!"

"Just go after her. I'll head back home." And just like that, he's gone.

* * *

**Natsume****'s POV**

It's getting worse every time I see her and it turns to hell every time I see a guy friend of hers appear. Now that's definitely triggered my jealousy meter. I have to stop this yearning of mine. She can never be mine. And I can never be hers. It is forbidden love. Call it cheesy or corny or weird, but it really is forbidden. When I look at her in the eyes, I do not see a sibling, a sister, or someone that shares the same blood as I do. I see her as... the opposite of those things I said earlier. Even though I think about it, I feel so embarrassed. Like piss. Like hell. Right. I feel so damn embarrassed.

I see two people up ahead. Mikan still has her head down. Crying. My fault. And Tsubasa has his arm wrapped around her. He moves her to the bench. I back away and let them have their peace.

And, I hear her scream again.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I HATE HIM, TSUBASA. I really do! Look what he just told me. Did you hear that? That foul, loathsome, evil cockroach!"

" Yeah, I heard him alright. Mean guy too. But you like him, don't you?"

"WHAT? What kind of question is that?"

"For one thing, you didn't slap him. Meaning, that."

"What does slapping have to do with liking someone?"

"Mikan, people wouldn't dare hit someone if they like that person. No matter how much the person pains another they wouldn't dare hurt the other physically. They'd rather be martyrs- keeping the pain to themselves."

"But I'm not keeping the pain to myself. It's just not in my nature to hurt someone."

"Mikan, you may not understand it now but sooner or later you will realize what he means to you. And I'd have to leave now too. I still got unpacking to do. See you around."

"Won't you take me with you?"

"I'm pretty sure he's just around the corner. Looking stupid. Take care now." Tsubasa plants a kiss on Mikan's cheek before he stands up. "Probably jealous too!" And he's off running.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

JEALOUS? That bloody blue-haired bastard! This is where I make my heroic entrance. I remember the first time I met her. I was nine and she was eight. And I was madly in love with Luna too. But when I met her by the gate, my whole perspective of the world changed. She was another kind of girl. A girl who took the view of the world as a kind one, not the world filled with insects, crimes, hatred, and madness. She made me think differently of the world.

She made me think differently about her. And we're going through a lot of trials. My ego is already a huge one on her part.

By Satan's ass, I'm adding up to this stupid problem.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

And there he is, the son of Satan. I feel so mean. I'm not usually this mean towards somebody I hate but I guess I've grown tired of being bossed around, humiliated, teased upon, and treated unfairly. He's walking like I'm not affected, like he didn't do anything wrong. Ruka's not with him too. What kind of conscience does he have? Does he even have one? Oh God. Why am I here? Why did you let these people adopt me? I'm better of in the orphanage. Happy. With real friends, not that Hotaru-chan isn't one. But... living with these people? Especially that Natsume Hyuuga. What have I done wrong? Am I too plain that I must be punished? have i done something wrong? What? Tell me.. Give me a sign.

"Hey", the Devil speaks. I find myself staring at the ground. I'm always like this whenever I am nervous, angry, sad, or embarrassed. I don't know what I am feeling now. I don't want to look at him but my instincts get the better of me. I look at him.

"Here to gloat? Scold me? What? Haven't you done enough?"

"Look, Mikan. I'm sorry."

"Right. It could get worse."

"I'm trying here, okay?"

"Trying? Trying to what? Hurt me? Hurt me_ less_? Because if it's the latter, it's not working at all."

"You... you don't understand."

That's it. He's done it again. Acting like I am stupid. I stand up and face him. I fight back the tears but they just roll out. "Right. I always don't understand. I'm stupid, right? Little, stupid orphan girl. What does she know about understanding things? Little, servant girl. What right does she have to butt in to their masters' businesses? What right does she have to...** to.. UNDERSTAND that being hurt is part of the application of being an orphan? **I never wanted to be an orphan, Natsume! Do you think I'd rather live with you if.. if I had choices?"

I am filled with rage towards Natsume. I hate him. I really do. I want to run away. Live with Tsubasa or Kazuki... or run back to the orphanage.. tell them... Tell them what? That one of Ojiisan's sons are bullying me? That I am weak to face them?

Then he hugs me. I didn't notice him draw near me. I was too focused on my anger towards him that I completely forgot he was there. His hug is warm. I feel.. safe. His arms are strong. Right.. because he's been doing work out. He smells like the sun. WAIT. WHAT? I thought I was mad... I thought.. Then suddenly. It's all gone... WAIT. I'm supposed to be mad at him but why am I not pulling away?

"I'm sorry, Mikan..." His voice.. it's soothing and gentle. It's like a barrier. Like a lullaby. It's making me think that I would rather hear his voice than any other. His voice.. like he meant it... WAIT. NO. I push him away.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I wonder how long I've been in his arms. It's all wrong. He's my brother. And. No. I can't. And he can't as well. But-

"I love you."

_Natsume.. we can't._

**End of Chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

Once Upon A Time

Chapter Fourteen: What the Eyes Cannot

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

_Natsume.. I can't. We can't._

"Natsume... I.."

"But we can try, Mikan."

"What? No. No... we can't. Ojiisan. He'll... he'll kick us out. No."

I remember the first time I said "No." I was in their house. Natsume was being mean as usual. I remember it clearly. His words and how they affected me. We were in the living room. Natsume just spent the night over at a friend's house. And Ruka tells me he did _it_. I was disgusted. The look on my face made Ruka laugh non-stop. When Natsume came home that day, Ojiisan wasn't present of course, he sat in the living room. Sweating. On a cold day, he was sweating. Like a pig. I and Ruka assembled in the living room and watched him breathe. Then Natsume leaned forward. His eyes so serious. And he said horrible words that made me want to hate him forever.

"Strip for me", he sounded serious too.

"NATSUME!" "What?" I couldn't believe what I heard as well. But.. why, all of a sudden. I knew that Natsume was obsessed with some sort of delusion, a fantasy, or something disgusting.

And I said it, "No." Natsume looked drunk at that time too because after I said "no" he slapped me.

I shake the memory away and look at the Natsume now. I've said "No" again. And I am ready if he'll slap me. Or say something worse. If he'd say something about the position I am in. An orphan.

"Okay", he says. There is a different emotion in his eyes. Sadness. Not anger. But sadness. His crimson eyes have turned pale. I want to take hold of his hand and take back what I said. I want to say, "Okay. We can try. But.." But what? But we have to run away? But we have to keep it a secret? What? But what?

"I can wait."

"It's useless, Natsume. I don't love you." I really don't.

**Natsume's POV**

Of course she doesn't! I've been mean to her for more than half of her life and I suddenly confess to her and become her Prince Charming. Well too bad, Natsume, the world doesn't follow your plans. But even so, it hurts to be rejected. I'm hurt. But I laugh. And shake my head. I leave her puzzled. _I can wait. _What kind of bullshit is that? Waiting for a woman is for noobs. Real men would move on to another woman and make the original woman come after him, making her see why she needs him. But it's different with Mikan. I can actually wait. I will wait.

I can wait forever.

"No problem, Mikan. I have become immune to that answer of yours. I don't exactly become your Prince Charming after a confession do I?"

She shakes her head.

"Well, I will mend my ways and make you fall in love with me." What?

"I suggest you give up, Natsume. Seven years of pain will not make me change my mind. There will always be reasons why I can't love you, why I won't love, and why I will never love you."

Ouch. Shot through the heart.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Piss off, Natsume."

And she walks away.

* * *

**Evening  
**_Seven o' clock_

"So, how was your day out?" Ojiisan enter the living room.

_"Hey, Ojiisan! Well, today hasn't been what I thought it would be. You see, a friend of Mikan's dropped by and ruined my day, and guess what, I scolded Mikan. It's a shame really, and she ran off, I chased her, Ruka left, and you know what else? I confessed to Mikan that I, Natsume Hyuuga, love her. Do you want to know what else? She rejected me. Saying she can point out reasons why she can never love me because I have given her seven years of fucking-pain. Now, I feel like a douche."_

But I didn't say that of course. "It was fine, Ojiisan." A lie. But Ruka and Mikan nod away.

"Huh, funny hearing that from you. You would always complain that the day has been a waste. That you were supposed to do something important. See? It's a good thing that Mikan is a part of the family. There's life and color in this gray film."

"I was thinking the same thing, Ojiisan. Let me help you to bed, Ojiisan." Ruka stood up and helped the old man stand up. And they were gone.

Silence.

I look up at the ceiling and notice that the white paint is wearing off and there are dust bunnies crawling. I look to the kitchen and the light is shut. Of course, we just had take out for dinner. Ojiisan's choice. I look around the living room and wonder how long it has been since Ruka helped Ojiisan to his room.

"**WHAT?**"**  
**

I look up to Ojiisan's room. It is on the right on the second floor. You wouldn't miss it as you go up the stairs. He's shouted- Ojiisan. I wonder what Ruka has done to piss him off.

"**YOU CANNOT. ABSOLUTELY NOT.**"

I wish Ruka would stop pressing the topic, the old man might die tonight. And I hear Ojiisan's door open and close. Ruka jogs down the stairs. "Ruka... why was Ojiisan-"

"Well I asked something stupid and said something ridiculous that blew his puny balls out."

"You screwed up."

"Yes, Natsume. Exactly that. And I don't know why I asked that. You must be possessing me, Natsume. I know you think I am delicious but please. Stop-"

"Seriously, brother. What did you say?"

"Well, I asked Ojiisan- I put the word 'hypothetically' in the question-what if I fell in love with my sister... hypothetically."

"YOU FU-"

"Let me finish, Natsume. So I asked him that, right? And he shouted. You heard him And I said, 'But you can't tell me who to love.' And he shouted. I knew he was gonna die if I don't stop. So I did. And I left him in peace."

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about you. And you guys, since we're all here, I have the right to say my piece. Natsume, stop it. You can't. Look what it caused Ojiisan. Did you hear him now? It's like any moment he was going to die. Mikan, if you - by some abnormal source of energy- do learn to love this bastard, control yourself and say stop. Don't. I,too, have a fault here. I fell in love with Mikan. And I think I'm still in love but I have told my heart to think of her as a sister, that it's disgusting to fall in love with a sibling. I have brainwashed myself that Mikan is a blood-relative of ours and thought of... I don't know, scenarios to why Mikan ended up with us. And I think. Natsume, you should do that too. Just for once don't think about yourself."

"Will do, brother. For Ojiisan's sake." I feel so pathetic right now. I have to brainwash myself that Mikan is my sister. My blood. Even though thinking about it disgusts me. I love Mikan. I really do. But I cannot think about myself. I have to think about Ojiisan. I have to give up.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

**Monday Morning**

"Morning." I hear his voice. I look up from my plate and see his crimson hair messy as ever but it is why the women fall for him. It is why I was almost a victim. I remember being held in his arms. A barrier. I feel so bare now that we have talked about looking at each other as blood-related. I still can't push that in mind. How does Ruka do it?

"Morning, on-" I can't say Oniichan. I can't. It's not familiar to my tongue.

"On?"

"On... On this fine morning." I return back to my plate. I suddenly feel full.

"Morning!" Ruka enters the dining room as well. He pats my head and takes my plate as he sits down beside me. He always appears at the right time. He knows what I am thinking too and the right answers to everything. "Mmm, shay Natshume." He swallows, "Why are you at the far end of the table? Mikan's doesn't have a contagious disease."

"I think stupidity is a disease." He's grown mean again. I guess that's how our little world revolves. It's how we started off in the first place. Being mean to each other.

"Well aren't you rude so early in the morning."

"Morning." And Ojiisan enters.

"Good morning, Ojiisan." The three of us say in unison. Ojiisan has that effect on us. Like, he is watching our every move and sees our little mistake and we have to wait for him to scold us.

"I have to discuss something important." I look at the clock and we have around one hour before school starts. Ojiisan coughs.

"It's about this matter. Love." The word hurts. It punched a hole in my heart.

"Ojiisan, we can just dropped the topic." Ruka says.

"NO. We have to talk about it, damn it. I was in the same position as you. I fell in love with my sister too. She was adopted. I loved her like a sister. Respected her. Until, it grew to something else. I fell in love with her. And in time she did too. We fell in love and did things. We were caught. My father was furious and kicked us out. Then she confessed that she was pregnant. She was sad and depressed. We slept in an abandoned shaft. And she committed suicide. She, together with the baby, were gone. I moved back inside and broke to my father the news. And we moved on. I married. We had your father. He got married. While I was taking care of you two, your parents died. Car accident. And here you are. Well, the point is... I don't want you to end up like I did. Especially you, Mikan."

"I LOVE MIKAN, OJIISAN." Natsume blurted out.

"I knew we would end up like this sooner or later. But, you have to wait, Natsume."

"BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU, YOU FILTHY BASTARD." I couldn't contain myself either.

"Here we go..." Ojiisan sounded tired, "Natsume, respect the lady's decision."

"I CAN'T. I have... I have never been like this my life. I-I..."

"Oh shut up, Natsume. We don't need to hear drama from you." Ruka said.

"I won't give up."

"Natsume... you can't marry Mikan, if ever she grows to love you. You know that, right? It will only be possible if Mikan's real parents appear and decide to take her in thus changing her surname and you too can live happily ever after." Ojiisan explained. My parents. It's been a while since I've heard about my past. Appear... If my real parents appear. So they are still alive. They aren't dead.

"Ojiisan! My parents. They are alive? They are? Really?"

"Mikan, we can talk about this later. But right now, as far as I know it is a long shot that they are here. They're probably abroad, dead, or someone around the corner."

"Oh, don't make this about you, you orphan." THAT DOES IT.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, NATSUME. I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU AT ALL. IF.. IF YOU LOVE ME. IF-IF.. IF YOU HATE ME. OR IF YOU JUST WANT TO PISS ME OFF. I.. I DON'T GET YOU AT ALL. IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH THEN KILL ME" Calm down... Calm down.

"I'll be heading off first. Good-bye, Ojiisan."

And I storm out.

Where do I go...

**End of Chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

Once Upon A Time

Chapter Fifteen: When Change is for the Better

* * *

Author's Note: Heyo! I have finally updated and am updating continuously :D please do put in your review my grammatical errors. Thank you to those supporting my story :) -Ayii

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"He had girlfriends when he had Luna."

"Is that why he is so mean to me? Just because he had girlfriends when he had a girlfriend?"

"I believe it is the cause of his rudeness. And I think he had girlfriends when he had another girlfriend aside from his original girlfriend. Does that make sense?"

"So... he like... three-timed."

"Well, if you put it that way." It's a beautiful morning and I am not letting Natsume's words affect me. Love. What is he talking about.

"So, about your parents." And we bring up the topic.

"Well. I don't want to talk about it. My father died and I don't want to see my mother. Well, I don't know. Maybe it'll be different when I actually see her."

"If I were in your position, I wouldn't want to know about them, I wouldn't look for them. I mean what kind of parent would abandon their children? It's stupid. It's like they did abortion, the kind version. It's stupid, really."

* * *

**Classroom**

"Mikan." Anna snapped me out of reverie. I've been thinking what my mother looks like and how my father looked like. I mean, I forgot. It's been years since he died and he never left me a picture to remind me of him. It's like he wants me to forget about him and his sin- his sin of leaving me.

"Yes, Anna?"

"Natsume, is outside."

"What?"

"He wants to talk to you." I look outside and see his silhouette.

"Thank you, Anna." I smile at her and head outside. I close the door behind me and look at him.

"What?"

"Have lunch with me."

"I have class."

"I can dismiss you."

"No, don't." I see girls pass by us and smile at Natsume. But he ignores them. "Besides, I don't even want to eat lunch with you."

At the corner of my eye I see Kazuki.

"Mikan! Have lunch with me later."

"Sure thing."

"Great." And I watch him as he enters the classroom. I look back at Natsume. He looks defeated.

"Why him?"

"He's my classmate. Duh."

"But I'm your brother."

"So?" He's my brother and he admitted it. I wonder if he finally thinks of me as a sibling.

"So... fine forget it. Anyway, I want to apologize about this morning."

"Don't. Just forget it. Actually, don't even apologize."

"Sorry..."

"It's fine. Look, you eat and I head back inside."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, Oniichan."

The word is foreign. I'm not used to it.

* * *

**Lunch**

"A blonde, a crimson, and a brunette. You all look alike."

"Shut up, Kazuki"

"I'm kidding. I'm also stating the obvious too. Not alike at all."

"I'm adopted."

"Not you, I meant Natsume and Ruka."

"Fraternal."

"Yeah, SUPER Fraternal. I bet their asses aren't identical at all."

"Shut up. I'm eating a burger here."

"Delightful, you're eating their butt cheeks. Yummy?"

"I'm gonna hit you."

"I'm just kidding. So anyway, I saw Tsubasa the other day and he's still hot."

"I know right?"

"And he'll be transferring next term."

"I know. He'll be graduating soon too."

"Huh? Not really. He'll be entering as a second year."

"So he'll be classmates with Ruka and Natsume?"

"Uhm, depends I guess. What are the odds?"

After lunch, I and Kazuki headed to the cafeteria for snacks. We've got around 30 minutes left until the next subject. "Oh gross. Someone's making out."

"What?" I glance around the room and find a pair eating each other. Oh God, disgusting.

"Hey... It's Natsume..." WHAT? It is. He's with some girl. I don't. FINE. I'll ignore them. "Just hurry up, Kazuki. I think I'm gonna throw up if we stay here longer."

And he does hurry up. We make a run to our classroom and I bump into somebody while running up the stairs.

"Oh, sorry." Ruka.

"Hey, Mikan. What's up? Have you seen, Natsume?"

"He's in the cafeteria. Make-out. You wouldn't want to disturb them They are in a tight situation."

"Who's making out?" SHIT.

And he's right behind us. I look around and see him with that girl. "Uhm, we'll go right ahead. C'mon, Kazuki." But someone grabs hold of my hand. I look behind and he's holding my hand.

"Let go, Natsume. Talk about it at home."

"Who is she, Natsume? You're girlfriend?"

"NO. His sister." I pull my hand away and grab for Kazuki's. We run back to the classroom, my heart is racing and aching at the same time. The teacher is not in and we have 5 minutes left. "You okay, Mikan?"

"Never better, Kazuki. Wait. I'm catching my breath."

"It's creepy how he followed us right away. It was like he sensed us inside that cafeteria."

"He's got keen senses. It creeps me out."

"I bet it does. What it'd be like when he suddenly creeps up behind you. The ghosts must be scared of him."

"Mikan." Oh what now?

"Yes?" It's Nonoko.

"Ruka... he's outside." Nonoko's got a huge crush on Ruka. It's written all over her face. I mean who wouldn't? He's got a nice personality and is way better than Natsume.

"Okay." I carry my feet to the door. I slide it open and Ruka grabs me immediately.

"RUKA!" I shout.

"Natsume. He's been a prick. I'm sorry. I know that you won't listen to my apologies. He's been an ass and what he did in the cafeteria is unbelievable and I know you hate him even more. And I feel so stupid. I am embarrassed that he is my brother. I don't know why he's my brother. _I WANT TO KILL HIM AND BURN HIM. CRAP. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HIM._"

"RUKA! CHILL. It's okay. It's nothing to me. Natsume can do whatever he wants."

"'_I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HIM I JUST WANT TO STRANGLE HIM AND BURN HIM AND POUR HIS BODY IN ACID AND REVIVE HIM AND SLAUGHTER HIM_."

"Ruka! Speak slowly... No. Normally. Calm down. I've had enough of Natsume. I want to move on. Let him do what he wants."

"You're such a sweetheart, Mikan." He pulls me near and kisses my crown. "Let's walk home together. I'll pick you up and we can eat Carrot Cake at The Pastry Shop."

"Sure..." He waves good-bye and I am left with a red face.

When I entered the classroom, the girls are lined up. Oh shit.

"Incest."

"Slut."

"Bitch."

"WHAT?" I shout at them.

"What do you think you're doing to Ruka huh? Just cause you're his sibling doesn't mean you have to make us jealous. Or do PDA in the corridor."

"But he just kissed the top of my head. If you guys are so jealous then you kiss him. I don't care."

"YOU'RE ANSWERING BACK TO US? YOU CLINGY WOMAN."

"SHUT UP." Kazuki shouted. "Give her a break will you? Just accept the fact that Mikan is prettier and smarter than all of you combined. I bet Ruka and Natsume wouldn't care if you had an extra boob."

And it is the calm after the storm. Thank you, Kazuki.

* * *

**Dismissal**

"Mikan..." It's Nonoko.

"Ah, Nonoko. Hi."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I need a daily dose of bitchiness."**  
**

"I think they are just jealous."

"Thank you, Nonoko."

"Mikan? Are you here?" And here comes the man of the hour. "Oh, hey, Nonoko."

"Hi Ruka." I see her blush.

"Shall we get going?" Ruka faces me and I stand up.

"Sure. Bye, Nonoko." I hug Nonoko and walk to Ruka. "She's pretty." I find myself thinking who he's referring to when I suddenly realize he was talking about Nonoko.

"Yes! She really is. You guys should get together. Or get to know one another. She's smart and pretty. She's got a load of ambition ahead of her. She cooks great too."

Ruka laughs. "I can see how much you love your friends, Mikan. But, I don't think she and I spark."

Oh. And I shut up. We walk down the stairs and I see that girl who just made out with Natsume. It's not difficult to not recognize her. Flowing black hair. Full bangs. Slim figure. Lush lips. Blooming. Short skirt. Not wearing proper uniform. She looks like Sadako... or the Grudge.

"Ruka. Hi. And their sister. Have you seen, Natsume?"

"No, Ayame." So that's her name. Pretty name too.

"Oh. Are you going on a date?" Her eyes land on me.

"Well, you can say that. I'm treating Mikan out for Carrot Cake. Do you want to tag along?" RUKA. WHAT THE HELL.

"Oh. So Mikan's your name. Like the tangerine?"

"Uh..."

"No thanks , Ruka. Maybe you can treat me out next time."

"Bye, Ayame." And the lady waves good-bye as well.

"She's really nice. Ayame." Yes. I guess. She made out with Natsume in the cafeteria. She must be really nice.

* * *

**The Pastry Shop**

And just like Ruka said, we had Carrot cake. This is good.

"Cheating." I almost spit out my bite.

"What?"

"Cheating. Natsume. He always does that. He thinks women are.. vulnerable. That they'd give in to his charm."

"Why bring up the topic?"

"Because you need to know this." I take another slice. "Natsume.. First about Ojiisan. Ojiisan accepts you two- you and Natsume. You're not blood-related at all. I think it's fine with him. He doesn't know what to do at the moment. He's thinking of putting you up for re-adoption just for the sake of love. He's also thinking of finding your long, lost mommy. I don't know how he'll do that. I just want you to know this because you have the right to. I don't want to treat you as something for sale. Re-adoption is a crime, in my part- I am speaking as your brother. Can I say something? Don't fall in love with Natsume. If you do, wait until the old man dies. Or if you do, move out. Rent an apartment or something. But hopefully, your mother shows up at our doorstep-kind, beautiful, well-fit to be your mother- and with your kind heart you accept her. It's a long shot but I'm hoping for that."

"Thank you, Ruka."

"I'm not yet done. About Natsume. If you guys do end up together, I have to warn you about his drinking habits, his wrong-use of freedom, and his cheating. Drinking habits? It's hard but you can persuade him, I believe in you. Wrong-use of freedom? That is a problem but again you can change him. He's gotten soft now. I think. Cheating, that is a HUGE piece of sin. I think Luna was stupid enough to stay with Natsume. Or she was really stupid not to find out. Or double double really stupid that she brainwashed herself that Natsume was loyal to her and removed 'cheating' from her dictionary. Thank God that it's over. In the cafeteria, he was making out with Ayame. She's another idiot I swear but she is so kind and caring and full of hope that she wouldn't care if Natsume just treated her like that. I don't know what's with women nowadays, Mikan. But thank God you aren't like that. I hope you won't be like that. I want you to brainwash Natsume. I want him to change. Can you do that?"

"Ruka, that is an awfully large responsibility... I don't think I can do that."

"Of course you can't. What am I thinking?"

"You're just tired of his attitude, Ruka."

"I am... I really am."

**End of Chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

Once Upon A Time

Chapter Sixteen: His Message In A Bottle

* * *

Author's Note: Just want to advertise my new story =))) HAR HAR  
**January 8 : **_It's on this specific day where everything started, it's on this specific day where everything happened, and it's on this specific day where everything shattered. (Inspired by the Novel: One Day)_

* * *

**Tuesday Afternoon  
Living Room**

"This is hard", Mikan says as she ponders on one of the questions in her History homework. "I hate explaining." She remembers the first time she explained something on paper. She kept beating around the bush and didn't get a fair mark on her essay. She wanted to cut things short. Explanations, she thinks, are useless. She doesn't know why she thinks that way. Footsteps are heard from the stairs.

"No. I think it's stupid... What? How- ... Since when?" She looks up and sees Natsume on the phone. _ Great_, Mikan thought, _more problems. _She closes her History book and switches to her Science book.

"Hey. Are you done with your History homework?" She immediately looks at Natsume. "Not you, Mochi." She sees him pointing at her History book. She mouths, _What? _"I'll call you back, Mochi." And he hangs up.

"Are you done with your History homework?"

"What's in it for you?"

"Is wrong to ask?"

"No. No. I'm not yet done."

"Finish it."

"Well aren't you an obsessive compulsive person. It's still due after 2 days."

"Don't you want to finish it?"

"Do you want to finish it for me?"

"Okay."

_WHAT? Did he just say he'd do my homework? WOW. This brother figure is better than him falling in love with me. I could definitely get used to this, _Mikan thought and handed him her History book.

"What's the problem?"

"I just need to explain. I don't like explaining. I always beat around the bush. I can't site examples either because I'm lazy to write it down."

"But do you have ideas?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Let's hear them."

They spent the rest of the afternoon debating and arguing what to write- mostly argued about what to write.

"But this is my homework!"

"And I want you to get a higher score!"

"What if I don't want to get a higher score?"

"Do you want to fail?"

"Why are you answering my questions with questions?"

"I am your brother!"

"And I'm adopted! I have rights too you know!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KISS YOU?"

"YES!" _Wait! NO! WHAT? _

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

And without taking it back, he pulled me and his lips touched mine. Without thinking twice, I pulled away. And I slapped him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Mikan? Mikan? What's going on?" OJIISAN. CRAP. I look at this devil before me and he's got a smile across his face. And my hand mark too. Oh no. Why is he smiling? Do I want to tell the truth to Ojiisan? That Natsume kissed me?

"Are you alright, Mikan?"

Ojiisan is going down the stairs. "Y-yes." I look back at the devil and he's writing down on a piece of paper-which seems to be the explanation for my History homework. I have no choice but to give in to this. He inserts the paper between pages of my book and stands up. "I'm heading out, Ojiisan." And he's gone before Ojiisan could even reply.

"What were you and Natsume doing?" He finally reaches the first floor.

"Nothing," _He just forcibly kissed me, _"He helped me finish my homework."_  
_

"That's good. I'll be leaving for the States tomorrow to finish off the rest of my work. I'll have to retire soon."

"You'll be leaving again, Ojiisan?"

"Yes, old man's got to live his life. I'll be back after three weeks."

"That's an awfully long time, Ojiisan."

"It is. Time flies by, Mikan. Don't worry."

I hope it does because it's going to be a month of hell.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I screwed up again. I kissed her. Dream come true by the way. I've always wanted to do that. I love Mikan. I really do. I mean, I bet Ruka does. Who doesn't? She's a charming, little idiot. She's carefree, strong, an idiot, she's got an emotionless friend, she's flawless, and a lot more. I don't know. There just many things I can describe about her and I don't know where to start.

Brr. It's chilly out here.

Where am I going? I find myself heading to Luna's house. CRAP. Not good.

I always find myself doing that. Must-

"OH NATSUME!"

Shit. I ignore it and walk ahead. If she catches up, I'll walk away. I'll make excuses. I'm good at that. I'll ignore her too. Did I just say that? Never mind.

"NATSUME!" This tidal wave is just not going to settle down. And crap. I hear her footsteps. She's running.

Ignore. Ignore. Ignore.

"NATSUME! WAIT UP, YOU BASTARD!"

I give up and turn around. She's wearing shorts and a v-neck shirt. Cleavage much? Tempting too. "Hey, babe."

"Shut up. We're off, remember?" Another part of me wonders why I broke up with her. Maybe it's because of Mikan. Right, it IS because of Mikan.

"It's not over yet. Do you want to come up-"

"Luna, if I wanted to come up. I would. But was ignoring you. So, shoo. It's over. Stop chasing me because I will never turn back. I don't regret breaking up with you." Maybe a little?

"No. It's not over. We were out of our heads. We weren't thinking straight. You were clouded up with other women. But I know you'd come to your senses and crawl back to me."

"Crawl back to you?" This is not a good place to discuss. I'm almost losing my head here. "Go home, Luna. I don't need you." And I walk away.

"YOU'D WANT MY NUMBER, NATSUME!"

Freak.

And I find myself in a local park. Dates. Couples. Spouses. Kids. Maybe I need to get back. "Natsume?" oh great. Another one. I turn around and it's Ruka.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I've been an ass. I kissed Mikan. She screamed. I didn't regret it, I acted like I did. I went out."

"WHAT?"

"I also did her homework in History. Be happy. It's my first good deed."

"Yeah, followed up by something malicious!"

"It's not malicious, Ruka. I have you know that when you are in love nothing is malicious. There are no sins when it comes to love."

I find him standing in front of me. I can sense people looking in our way. Probably thinking that either I or Ruka is gay. Or we both are.

"What about Mikan? Haven't you thought how she would react?"

"See, I've calculated it. Considering that it MIGHT be her first kiss, she would slap me. Or if she really wanted me, she's push further on the kiss- probably scoot up in bed or make-out on the sofa. If she wanted me but acted like she didn't, she'd slap me. AND. She did slap me."

"So, you stole her first kiss."

"OR acted like she doesn't like me-in the intimate way."

"You're disgusting, Natsume."

"HEY, at least I'm expressing my feelings. I don't bottle it up and pretend that this whole sibling shit is fine."

"Well, Natsume. This whole _sibling shit _should be fine. Ojiisan hasn't approved of this pseudo-incest crap."

"HE WILL. He has too. He should have calculated the consequences, especially since I am here. He should know that! My attitude. What it'd cost for this family. He should know! Of ll people! He practically raised us!"

"He was always out of the country, Natsume! Give the old man a break!"

"NO. He should give us a break!"

"NATSUME! You are being childish. Reason out! Don't be so full of yourself."

"Why are you even telling me what to do?"

"LOOK AT YOU, NATSUME. Making out with ever girl you see, pushing away your family, falling in love with our sister-"

"SHE. IS. NOT. OUR. SISTER. She never will be, Ruka! Can't you see that? If only, Ojiisan would have adopted her sooner. Or if only adopted her when we were like stupid and clueless. BUT NOW. No. NO. We can never look at her like that! I can't brainwash myself like you do."

"It's all psychological-"

"PISS OFF, RUKA. Psychological shit you talking about."

"Let's not argue here, Natsume."

"Too late, Ruka. You minded my business."

It's the first time I argued Ruka like this. We were always like this. We were just fine with bossing Mikan around but it never came down to this. He'd scold me a little but not to the point I'd burst. No. Not like this. This is madness .This is too much. This is angst.

"I love Mikan too, you know."

"HA. So the truth spat out." I knew it. He doesn't look at girls that much. I've always thought he was gay. But when he looks at Mikan compared to the way he looks at other girls. It's not the same. Ruka shows love when he looks at Mikan.

"But I told myself that we can never be together. I accepted that. And you suddenly blurt out that you have fallen in love with Mikan. It's not fair. I have hidden these feelings where they can't reach the surface. But you, you stand proud and scream to Ojiisan that you love Mikan. Whereas I... I said nothing."

"Shut up, Ruka. I will not argue with you about this."

"But you can never win, Natsume."

"I can, the old man is dying anyway."

"NATSUME."

"WHAT? I have to think about myself in times like these. It's love, Ruka! Ojiisan doesn't own us when it comes to love. He can never break it. Love knows no boundaries. Just support me in this, Ruka."

"Don't tell me what to do, Natsume."

"Fine. It's war then."

"Mikan's not a thing, Natsume."

"Then I'll persuade her, change her, make her love me and you watch in the sideline because you are a coward!"

"I just don't want Mikan to get hurt!"

That's it then. The reason why Ruka's been keeping his feelings. He's afraid that Mikan would get hurt. Hurt in what way?

**End of Chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

Once Upon A Time

Chapter Seventeen: Good Omens, Please?

* * *

=Advertisement=  
**January 8 : **_It's on this specific day where everything started, it's on this specific day where everything happened, and it's on this specific day where everything shattered. (Inspired by the Novel: One Day)_

* * *

Author's Note:

Regarding my new story, January 8, it is similar to the novel/movie "One Day" by David Nicholls. If you have read/seen it, the plot follows that order. If not, it shows ONLY events that happen on that specific day. You may also consider it as a compilation of short stories since the story doesn't involve the other days of the characters. I hope I have cleared the vision out for you. :) Please feel free to ask or submit ideas regarding said story. Thank you. :)

* * *

**Wednesday Morning  
**_Road going to Gakuen Alice_

Mikan catches Ruka in a sad state. He's always lively and pissing Natsume off and this was a rare sight. It is so obvious that Natsume has done something wrong. Without thinking twice she takes hold of Natsume's hand.

"Whoa." Natsume looked at Mikan.

"You. What have you done to Ruka?"

"If you're talking about whips, chains, BDSM, and all the jazz, I have done nothing. I am an innocent bunny."

"I do not know what you are talking about but I do know that you made Ruka so... so... so like that." Mikan points at Ruka's direction. She still hasn't let go of Natsume's hand and he is enjoying it.

"Okay, so say I _did _do something that made Ruka like that. What's your assumption?"

"You said something horrible."

"Like?"

"I don't know. I don't know what that brain of yours had in store that made Ruka act like life flashed before his eyes."

"Hmm. It could have been yesterday."

"YESTERDAY? What do you mean 'yesterday'? What happened yesterday?"

"I kissed you."

"ABSURD. You told that to Ruka? God. You are such a jerk."

"It seems like you enjoyed it."

"I hate you for stealing my first kiss."

"I knew it. Wait, don't tell me. You like me, don't you?"

"I hate you." She let go of his hand and ran to Ruka.

* * *

**Mikan's POV  
Gakuen Alice  
**

"Morning." I enter the classroom and feel like hell broke lose.

"Morning, Mikan-chan." Nonoko greets me. I also notice that most of the students are by the window.

"Why are they piled up there?"

"Your man in shining armor caused it."

"Man? In shining armor?" Puzzled, I made my way to the window. What is going on? And I spot Natsume and Tsubasa. TSUBASA. He's here! Oh my God, he is here! And what are they doing? Tsubasa looks up and we make eye contact.

"MIKAN-CHAN!"

Holy shit. I am screwed. Natsume looks up and at me as well. Double screwed.

"LET'S GO OUT."I am in deep shit. I hear gasps and mumbling and sounds of excitement.

"TSUBASA YOU IDIOT. YOU HAVE A GIRL ALREADY." I shout back hoping to ease the tension. But I feel the Earth on my shoulders already.

"NONSENSE. LET'S GO OUT." This is not helping. Shouting is not helping. I back away from the window and head downstairs. I feel gazes pierce at me. I am at the first floor and make my way to the Quadrangle.

"Tsubasa you idiot. What are you doing here?" I hear whoo's and aahh's and screams and whistling. It's a show alright.

"I'm enrolled here now. Give me a kiss." I've always wanted to kiss Tsubasa but I know he's just playing. I can see the light in his eyes. I walk towards Tsubasa and I feel Natsume's glare stabbing my back. Tsubasa pulled me nearer and our faces are just inches away. Blood is in my cheeks now and my temperature's up.

"W-What are you doing?" I whisper to him.

"I'm making this guy jealous. He loves you. And I am not kidding. My hormone's tingling and I can sense a jealousy aura on that kitten. Do you like him?" He whispers back.

"No."

"You do like him. The feeling's just hidden. Quick, hurry and kiss me."

"What? Wait! Tsubasa!" I shout in a whisper but he's too quick he kisses my forehead and spins me to Natsume.

"Go out with me, Mikan?"

"What about Misaki?" I whisper to him.

"She's still my girlfriend. You and I will be playing."

"We're playing with fire."

"And this is just my type of game."

I follow his rules and say, "Fine, Tsubasa. I'll go out with you."

And more screaming. Oh. My. God. What have I done. And the bell rang. "I'll walk you to your classroom, Mikan-chan."

"Tsubasa, I am going to kill you."

"Trust me, doll. You will thank me and shower me with kisses."

Tsubasa brings me to the classroom and a bunch of girls greet us on the second floor. Asking if he and I are officially dating. Tsubasa's got this ridiculous smile on and just laughs. The women, obviously, give in and assume that I and Tsubasa are dating. Pretty soon I will be greeted with paint balls, sticks, wet shoes, and bitch slaps. Or better yet the special treatment wherein the Tsubasa fan club comes rallying after me and corners me and does something unpredictable.

Hotaru and the others greet me at the doorway of the classroom. Tsubasa pats my head and bids me good-bye.

"No way! You are so lucky, Mikan-chan! A guy like that is very hard to find." I hear Nonoko sighing.

"Why do you get all the good guys?" Anna sighs with her.

"Alright, class. Take your seats." Mr. Jinno enters and another round of hell begins.

* * *

******Mikan's POV**  
Gakuen Alice  
_Lunch_**  
**

Right. I'll be having lunch with Tsubasa.

"Mikan! Tsubasa's waiting for you."

If this keeps up, I don't know how I'll face the future. And I owe Hotaru an explanation too. I face Hotaru and give my most pathetic I-will-explain-everything-later expression. She rolls her eyes and she accepts. Yay. I feel tears well up now. Tsubasa meets me in the corridor and girls flock after him.

"Ah, Mikan-chan. These ladies keep following me and want to join us for lunch."

Should I play along? If I agree then it is war. Me versus the world. If I shrug off the matter, since we're just pretending, it would get annoying because I would be left out and girls would be shoving me off. Unless... this is part of Tsubasa's plan.

"Uhm-"

"Sorry, ladies. But for now, I sacrifice my time to my princess. Adieu." And Tsubasa grabs me and we make a run for the cafeteria. We occupy vacant seats and he orders lunch for me. I wait for the fan club and strangle me. And they don't instead I catch Natsume enter the cafeteria. I look away and find something else to focus on. The light. The students lining up for food. I look for Tsubasa. And-

"What shit are you playing?" Crap. I look at Natsume and he's leaning to closely.

"What? Mind your own business."

"You are my sister and I have the right to know what is going on."

"Oh so now you suddenly care about me?"

"I always have, Mikan. Are you really going out with that smurf?"

"Just because his hair is blue doesn't mean-"

"Answer me."

"YES. I am, Oniisan." I feel triumphant. It's been a while since I kept Natsume silent. He's about to say something but takes it back. And he's out. Tsubasa's back and looks at me with concern in his eyes.

"I saw."

"I know."

"What was it about?"

"You."

"Hmph, that man just can't take his paws off me." I don't answer. He sets out two burger meals and sodas. "Were you offended?"

"Yeah."

"You like him."

"Can we just not talk about him? I have to deal with him at home."

"Will do. So how about this Ruka guy."

"Tsubasa." I glare at him.

"Just kidding, doll." He's got this crooked smile on his face which I find so utterly adorable.

"Would me Misaki-senpai kill you if she found out?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely."

"TSUBASA."

"Just kidding. My baby is the most patient and understanding person in the world."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

I'm glad you two found each other.

* * *

******Mikan's POV**  
Hyuuga Residence

"Ojii-" Right.. He's not here anymore. He's gone off to America to fill his needs. Part of his bucket list I guess. Back to Mikan-a-servant life. I first head to my room and change to my house clothes. Usually, before cleaning the house and cooking breakfast, I do my homework. Thank God, I have no homework. Shorts and a plain top. Will do. I jog downstairs and prepare the ingredients. I open the familiar cabinet and find...

I find nothing. What the hell. I look in the other cabinets and find nothing useful. There's rice but nothing worth for a meal. There's a note on the table. Judging from the handwriting, it is from Ojiisan.

_Dear Mikan,_

_I got most of the ingredients. An old man's got to live you know. I deposited money in your account for the necessary ingredients. And I am sure it's quite enough. Take care of your brothers, especially Crimson Hair. I love you and see you soon._

_Ojiisan_

The old man got all the ingredients. I neatly fold the paper and slide it in my pocket. I have to buy the ingredients or else... the boys will be hungry. I hear the lock turning and the door opening. I look to see who's entering the house. It's Natsume. "Ojiisan, I'm home." Wow. He actually says that? I make my entrance. "He's not here."

"The old man is not here? Where is he? Heaven?"

"No, you bastard. He returned to America to take care of his business. And he, sadly, got all the ingredients for dinner. I'm going out to buy."

"WAIT. I'm tagging along. I need to buy some stuff too."

Huh, stuff. For what.

"Fine. I'll just get my wallet."

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

We are in the most common place in town where school supplies and other necessities are cheaper. I wonder what Natsume has to buy. Is Ruka is home? How about Tsubasa? I wish he were here. I definitely don't want to stay beside Natsume. He might molest me or something. The local grocery shop is in view and I plan to tell him I'll go ahead and he'll buy his stuff so we can go home early. Game.

"Na-"

"You go ahead. I'll find my needs here."

"Okay." He enters in one of the stores and I go my way.

Hmm, sugar. Chicken. Beef. Pork. Sauce. Ketchup. Eggs. Eggs? I can't believe Ojiisan took the eggs as well. How about fruits? We need fruits. And vegetables. Uhm. I scan the rest of the aisles and find something familiar. Tissue? Do we still have tissue? I get a roll anyway. The things in the basket are becoming heavy. I should have gotten a cart instead. But they ran out. I feel somebody lift the basket. It's Natsume.

"Why didn't you get the cart?"

"They ran out."

"Huh, okay. What else do you need?"

He's pressuring me. I look at the other aisles. I want chocolate but no. Necessities first. "You're done buying what you need?"

"Jeez, you sound like my mom. Yeah, I got everything."

What else. What else. Mints. Butter. Natsume doesn't like butter.

_"I feel like eating Ruka's hair if I eat butter." _I remember him saying one time. I find myself laughing.

"What's funny?"

"Butter."

"You're weird."

"Okay. That's about it. Let's go."

We pay and leave. Natsume carries the bags for me and I feel like his wife. Wrong images. Wrong images. Wait. HIS WIFE? What was I thinking? Eww. Disgusting! Yuck!

"Hey, you're making weird faces. What's wrong?"

"Stalker."

"What?"

"Why are you watching me?"

"I just happen to look at you. As if I'd stare at you. I don't think the blind would want to do that either."

"Meanie."

"Get used to it."

I'll just have to play his game.

"When will Ojiisan arrive?"

"He didn't say."

"So I have until then to change your heart."

"What?"

"I'm believing that crap about you and Smurf dating. He's got a girl, surely."

"You don't know that."

"Okay. I don't. But still. I'm not giving up."

"It's incest."

"And you don't like it?"

"Yes."

"And you don't like me?"

"Yes."

"You like Ruka better?"

"Yes."

"You love Ojiisan."

"Of course I do."

"And you'd do anything to make him happy?"

"YES." What is up with this guy?

"And you hate me?"

"YES."

GOD DAMN IT, NATSUME. I'm irritated now!

_"And you love me?"_

WHAT? "YES." WAIT. WHAT?

"I knew it."

"WAIT. NO, that's not fair!"

"But you said it."

"YOU TRICKED ME."

"Yes, I did. I love teasing you."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"You don't know that, Natsume."

"It'll change. So I stand my case." We both meet each other's eye and he smiles. A smile I have never seen before. My heart is pounding. Why is it pounding? Am I... Have I surfaced this hidden feeling? And a smile caused this? A stupid, crooked... charming smile caused this. Natsume, if you don't remove that smile... it just might be the key to fall for you.

"You're in love with me now?" I punch him on the arm.

"Shut up."

That felt good.

**End of Chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

Once Upon A Time

Chapter Eighteen: Underneath The Surface, Rises

* * *

=Advertisement=  
**January 8 : **_It's on this specific day where everything started, it's on this specific day where everything happened, and it's on this specific day where everything shattered. (Inspired by the Novel: One Day)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Regarding my new story, January 8, it is similar to the novel/movie "One Day" by David Nicholls. If you have read/seen it, the plot follows that order. If not, it shows ONLY events that happen on that specific day. You may also consider it as a compilation of short stories since the story doesn't involve the other days of the characters. I hope I have cleared the vision out for you. :) Please feel free to ask or submit ideas regarding said story. Thank you. :)

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

**One Week Later  
_Gakuen Alice_  
**

"Valentine's day, you have got to be kidding me." I find myself under the stinky pits of Tsubasa Ando.

"C'mon, Mikan-chan. We're 'dating', right? You. Me. Playing. Date game. You. Me. C'mon. The girls keep on following me. You would not believe me when I say this but they even attacked me in the washroom."

"Ooh, so devious."

"It is, Mikan-chan! What would Misaki say if she found out? I am screwed."

"She'd kill me if she found out that you and I are date-pretending."

"Nah, she loves you. She loves you more than I do. I don't believe that woman. Lesbian or something."

"You are mean."

"ANYWAY, come on, Mikan-chan. Please. Just once."

Tsubasa excused me from Algebra to discuss about him and I, quote-unquote, officially dating. First reason, he wants to get rid of the girls. Second reason, he wants to live in peace. Third reason, since him and I are "dating", we must show to the world (Gakuen Alice) that we stay true to our word. Thus the conclusion- making "smoochie smoochie" and "lovey-dovey" on Valentine's Day. Which is tomorrow. Disgusting. Well not really, I used to be in love with this guy.

"Fine." I give in because I still love him.

"Score! I love you, Mikan-chan! As in, to the highest level, stars. Sky. Whatever. I love you." He grabs and hugs me so tight that I feel like I won the world for him. He lets go immediately and light shines in his eyes again. "I owe you."

"You owe me a lot." I love you too, Tsubasa. I can't say it. Why? Isn't he my first love? Don't girls usually stay with their first love? Doesn't the heart cover these kinds of feelings towards a first love thus rising when these moments happen? What's wrong? Do I still love Tsubasa? Well? I don't know. "Uhm, is the smoochie thing necessary?"

"YES. We must push through with it." Smoochie is kissing, snuggling, nuzzling, something. I don't know. It's like a flirtish-cute kind of kissing. Me. Kissing Tsubasa. Kissing. What. I feel my cheeks flush. I look at Tsubasa and I find him staring at me.

"You're so cute, Mikan-chan." He smiles. Oh God, my heart. I can't even... I can't take this.

"I'm going back to class." _Too avoid further confusion for my heart._

* * *

**_Lunch_  
**

"What did Smurf want?" I look at Hotaru. She's sipping from her juice box, not caring about the world.

"You're calling him that too?"

"What? It's not my fault his hair's the color of a smurf."

"His hair is navy blue."

"Huh, funny you know the exact hue of his hair."

"Anyway, he wanted to go on a 'date' with me tomorrow."

"Eh? No way. You are so lucky, Mikan-chan. Tsubasa must be so romantic." Anna and Nonoko join in.

"Hmm, I bet he is delectable." Hotaru batted her eyelashes.

"You're hopeless, Hotaru."

"Say that again." She's got her fork ready to stab me in the heart.

"You know I'm just kidding, Hotaru. But anyway, Tsubasa? Romantic? He wasn't like that when we were in the orph- in the... the uhm. Orchards." Crap. It almost slipped. I curse myself.

"Orchards? What did you do in the orchards?" Nonoko's got her eyes on me.

"We used to go there when we were little."

"Oh, how romantic. Childhood friends. Then lovers. It's such a fairy-tale, Mikan-chan. Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess separated by her prince because evil ruled the land. The prince was driven away but promised to return. One day the gods saw true love between the prince and the princess and cast a bridge on the sky. They finally met and lived happily ever after."

"Anna..." I don't know what to say. It's not really a fairy-tale. More like a nightmare. Once upon a time, there lived a servant under the rule of two princes. One prince was mean and torturing her. While as the other, was an angel. She still hasn't found true happiness under their rule. And long came an idiot she loved long ago but sadly made her life more miserable. But... The story still goes on. I have no happy ending, yet.

"Childish stories." Hotaru finally said.

"Come on, Hotaru-chan. Use your imagination."

"Tis gone with the wind."

Oh Hotaru.

"Mikan-chan. T-Tsubasa-kun's here." A classmate of ours calls out.

What now. I excuse myself and headed to the door. And I find Natsume instead. What?

"See? I knew you would come out if it was Smurf's."

I look at my classmate and raise an eyebrow.

"He told me to." And she's off.

"Why did you do that? You know that I'd come out anyway if it were you."

"How sweet."

"Shut up. What is your business? I am in the middle of a good meal."

"Is it true that-" oh wait. I know where this is going.

"Yes. Yes it is." He was going to ask if I and Tsubasa are going out tomorrow.

"So you do love me."

"WHAT? What kind of gibberish is that?"

"You didn't let me finish my question, and I was going to ask you that. So. Now I know. You two-timing-"

"WAIT. I thought you were going to ask if I and Tsubasa will be dating tomorrow."

"Well, you thought wrong."

"I don't love you."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Mikan-chan. Do you not know the quote: The more you hate, the more you love?"

"I'm going back inside."

"WAIT." He grabs my hand before I could turn.

"What? I'm hungry."

"Are you really going out with Smurf?"

"Yes. And don't bother me anymore." His eyes lost light. Did I hurt him? I do the unthinkable and take hold of his face with both my hands. "I'm just kidding, Oniichan. I'm going out with, Tsubasa. Don't worry I'll be fine." His face feels hot. Is... Is he blushing? He abruptly steps back and pushes back his hair.

"Jeez, don't do that. You make me fall for you even more. See you." And he's walking back.

_You make me fall for you even more. You make me fall for you even more. Fall for you even more. Even... more..._

I make him fall for me? Even more? H-how.. HOW DID I DO THAT? I shake the thought away and return to the classroom. Eyes are on me. Trailing me. Now what?

"M-Mikan-chan. Natsume-kun. He's.. He was blushing! H-HOW."

Oh boy.

"It's amazing, Mikan-chan. I never knew Natsume-kun was that jealous."

JEALOUS? OF WHAT? With a cocky attitude like him it's impossible for him to have other emotions or feelings other that pride and selfishness. I look for Hotaru and she got this goofy smile on her face that senses a good deal to bribe someone.

"Mikan. You are so dense." She says.

Am I?

* * *

The subjects fly by in a flash. We received our scores from last History's test. I got a passing score. Hooray. It's dismissal. I have to go ahead.

"Hotaru, I-"

"Don't worry, you go ahead." Her eyes look like money signs. Being the EIC of the newspaper is one scary and bad thing. She can smell **BIG, BIG, BIG NEWS **in every corner. And I am her number one subject. "Ah, okay. Bye, Hotaru."

I reach the gate and I see Tsubasa waiting for me. He's looking at his shadow. He's so handsome. And sweet. And adorable. And... perfect. He finally senses my presence and smiles.

"Mikan Sakura." My name. My real name. It's been a while since I heard that name. Little orphan Mikan.

"Tsubasa Ando."

"Will you marry me?" Before I could reply "I do.", a bag comes flying to his face. I look around and find Ruka and Natsume walking to our direction. "Y-oww!"

"NATSUME. Why are you such a prick?" I shout at him.

"Butterfingers." They both pass by me and Natsume gets his bag. Tsubasa and Natsume make eye contact. I feel the tension.

"Uhm, we're heading home first, Mikan-chan." Ruka pats my head.

"Okay."

"Let's go, Jelly Ace." Ruka grabs Natsume by the collar and they walk home.

"Jeez. My forehead hurts now."

I find myself stuck in place and run to Tsubasa. He's got this red mark right in the middle of his forehead. Poor Tsubasa. And I realize I said it out loud.

"Yeah, poor Tsubasa." I pat his head and he's still handsome as ever. He catches my eye and I blush. "Are you going to give me a kiss?" Instead I flicked the red mark on his forehead. Obviously, he screamed.

* * *

"So... About our date tomorrow. Where do you want to go after school?"

"How about dinner? Sounds good?"

"How about all three meals?"

"You're bankrupting me, woman."

"Are we going to show the 'world' what we 'really' are?"

"True that, my fair virgin." I can't believe this idiot. He's charming. But an idiot.

"This is where my route ends. I'll fetch you tomorrow too." He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "GOD. I've always wanted to do that to you." I feel my cheeks burn. I am speechless. I got kissed by Prince Charming.

"R-really. Ehe heh heh." I am flustered.

"Yup! I've always had this huge crush on you when we were in the orphanage. And I never got the chance to say it before I left. And, I really wanted you to be my girlfriend. I'm sorry if I laid eyes on another woman."

"That's funny! Because I..." _am _"..was in love with you." I feel embarrassed now.

"Really? Funny. If only I could have waited longer for this moment. But, I didn't and someone has eyes on you. Apparently, if I did steal him away from you, I'd be in Hell's gate by now."

I answered him with silence.

"Natsume." He finally said and puts his hand on my head. He smiles his ridiculous smile. He's truly a professor in the Department of Cute and Adorable Crooked Smiles. _Natsume. What about him? _"You know, Mikan-chan. If you actually give that bastard a chance, he just might be the one that'd change your world to a brighter hue."

"Really..." _But I am in love with you... Or was I?_

"Uh-huh! Natsume's not a jerk, y'know. He just doesn't know how to express his feelings.. properly. That's why he hit me. He's jealous."

"Oh, I see." I don't know how to respond.

"Think about it, Mikan-chan. I'll be going ahead. Bye-bye." And he's off.

_Think about what?_

* * *

"I'M HOME." I change into slippers and find Natsume lying down on the couch. WAIT. I've read and seen these scenes in Shoujo Mangas. This is the part where the girl walks to the crush and watches the boy sleep. And he senses her and gives her a kiss and BOOM. They confess and they end up together. Being the caring sister I am, I have a purpose. To check if he is okay. I walk to him and... OH MY GOD. I WATCH HIM SLEEP.

I. WATCH. HIM. SLEEP.

I can't believe I am so caught up with how peaceful he looks. And how adorable he looks like when he's sleeping. He looks calmer. And innocent. And... beautiful. I know men aren't supposed to be termed "beautiful" but he fucking is! He really is! I don't believe this. I focus on watching him sleep. I find myself kneeling beside him. He's got long eyelashes. He's got steady breathing. He's so beautiful. I want to kiss him.

WAIT.

NO. Fantasies. No. What is this? Sleeping Beauty?

But he really is beautiful.

_"Think about it."_

_Tsubasa, what's there to think about? How can I possibly be in love with this selfless pervert? With this creature who is so full of himself? He may look beautiful when he sleeps but.. when he wakes up he's a totally different person. But he's so sweet, he carried the groceries. Helped me with my homework. He can kind sometimes. He's clueless to his emotions and get carried away when he deals with it. He cares so much for Ruka. He can show kindness in the weirdest ways. He has this power that doesn't make me get angry with him even though he pisses the hell out me. Because of these things, he attracts me in a way wherein I can't understand if I care for him or not. If I love him as a brother or not... If.._

_Natsume, if you keep this up I just might be in love with you._

His eyes open and I still find myself staring at him. I can't move. I am so full of these emotions that I can't even... think. He's staring at me and... He still has that calm expression on his face.

_Natsume..._

"Natsume."

He doesn't reply. Can he really hear me? Or am I drifting off to sleep? Is this a dream?

"Mikan..." This must be a dream because the real Natsume wouldn't say my name like silk.

"If..." This must be a dream. Natsume.. he looks so handsome. He's Prince Charming turned to life. Not Tsubasa. Not Ruka. Not Tom Hiddleston... Okay he can never be Tom Hiddleston because Tom is a demigod. Perfection is what Tom Hiddleston is.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" Again... silk.

_If you keep this up.. I might..._

"Fall in love..."

"With whom?"

"You." And I am out.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"Idiot. You suddenly tell me this. And you fall asleep. Defenseless. Mikan. You idiot."

I've in love with you ever since, Mikan. Why can't you see that? Or are you just too dense? Mikan, I love you. I'm in love with you.

"I hate it when I see you look at other men. I hate it when you pick Ruka over me. Hate it when I see you look at Tsubasa in way you don't look at me. I hate it when you blindly accept going out with Tsubasa when I know that his real motive is to make me jealous and admit my feelings in a sincere way. I can't, Mikan. God didn't make me this way. Mikan... I hate it when you look away from me, when you are sad and I can't do anything, when I don't know the cause of your sadness. I hate it when I can't change your day to something brighter. I hate it when I push you away when I want you nearer."

Mikan.

I am selfish in the most ridiculous way because I want to protect you. I want to be the one to protect your smile. I wan to be your Prince Charming, your Knight in Shining Armor, your date for every occasion. I want to be the reason that drives madness out of your world. I want to be that bit of Heaven on Earth.

"I love you, Mikan. I want you to find reasons that would make me believe that I do. Because... I can't."

**End of Chapter**


	19. Chapter 19

Once Upon A Time

Chapter Nineteen: My Cheeks are Red, My Sky is Blue, I'll Cherish This Day, It's Something New

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, this will be the last chapter of Book One of A Fairytale Trilogy, :) it's been a pleasure writing to you. Book Two coming soon! Get ready ;) To all of those who reviewed and have put this story on alert, thank you ever so much for supporting my story :) you have stuffed my heart with butterflies.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

**Valentine's Day  
_Hyuuga Residence_**

"I'm out to get the mail. I'm out to get the mail. Tsubasa's having breakfast with us." I sing along and I feel so happy today. Tsubasa greeted me "Happy Valentine's Day" and it definitely made my day. Nothing is going to ruin this day. Nothing. Mail. Mail. Mail. I step out the house in my uniform and-

"Mikan." I see Tsubasa. Handsome and fresh as ever. "Happy Valentine's Day." He's got a rose on one hand and white chocolate on the other. I am just flattered and smitten and so happy. I run to hug him, as reward of course, I also plant a kiss on his cheek. It really feels like we're a couple- that we are dating.

"Let's go inside. I cooked breakfast." I take his hand and we walk inside the house. I hear footsteps walking down the stairs.

"Ah! Mikan-chan." Ruka appeared. "Good Morning, Tsubasa-senpai." Ruka walks to me and hands out a teddy bear and dark chocolate. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mikan-chan."

I am so happy. "Thank you, Ruka. I-" And he kisses me on the cheek. I feel my cheeks burn.

"Sneaky, bastard you are Ruka-chan." Ruka's cheeks are red too. He's so cute. Tsubasa nudges him and they are quarreling.

"Tsubasa, make yourself at home. I'll just put this in a vase."

"Will do, Mikan-chan."

I dash to the stairs and in my room. I find an empty vase that sits by the window, fill it up with water, and settle the rose inside. I place the Teddy Bear and chocolates that Ruka and Tsubasa gave me on my study table. I feel so happy I could die. I turn around and-

"JESUS CHRIST." I find Natsume standing by the door. "Natsume! You scared the shit out of me!"

"I felt some disturbing happy aura. I knew it'd come from you."

"So what if I am happy?"

"It's something good, I guess."

I remember what happened in the living room yesterday. I said some really embarrassing things and drifted off to sleep. I could also remember that dream wherein Natsume was talking about hating some things. I can't remember the exact words but I clearly remember this, _because I can't._

He can't what? It makes my cheeks red again. I feel myself blush. I notice Natsume going nearer. Room. Natsume. Me. Man. Woman. Bed. Connect the dots.

He fancies my room.

"Let's head down. I'm starving."

And I thought for a second that he'd be giving me something. I thought wrong. I'm too full of myself again.

Breakfast was a RIOT. Chaotic! the boys kept on arguing about matters involving love, liking, and girls. Eventually, the war died and we arrived in school on time.

* * *

**Gakuen Alice**

"Mikan. Happy Valentine's Day." Kazuki gave me a box of heart-shaped chocolates of various flavors.

"Thank you, Kazuki."

"I was supposed to drop off at your place but I sensed that Tsubasa would be there so here I am. Handing it out to you in school."

"You're a sweet kid, Kazuki. Thank you."

And I hear screaming from the corridor.

"KYAH. Natsume, please accept my chocolates."

"Ruka-kun, here for you."

"KYAH! Natsume accepted my chocolates!"

"EH? No way! would he accept mine?"

"RUKA-KUN ACCEPTED MY CHOCOLATES."

"WHAT? He accepted mine too!"

"Ruka-kun is so sweet he accepted all our chocolates."

"Natsume-kun as well."

"Boy, the girls sure are hyped up about Valentine's Day."

_I AM SCREWED. I was so full of myself and accepting chocolates that I forgot to hand out my own! I feel so embarrassed now! I have to pay back when it's White's Day. I have to. I will. Definitely. Or maybe..._

I hug Kazuki.

"M-M-MIKAN."

"I couldn't give you anything so... I'll just hug you."

"I-It's alright, Mikan-chan." I let go and we smile at each other. I miss being a kid where we didn't care about the rest of the world. Where love wasn't even a problem.

"CLASS. Take your seats! We're about to begin!" Misaki-sensei enters and something dashes to him. Some sort of ghost. But it's just Anna and Nonoko.

"Misaki-sensei. Here. Chocolates."

"For you."

"Ah. Thank you, Anna. Nonoko." And I see hearts in the air. I sigh.

I hear screams again from the corridor. I hear girls giggling as they walk by. I am taking a test and I cannot concentrate.

"Good afternoon, Tsubasa-kun." TSUBASA? He's outside? What is he doing? OMG. Is he waiting for me? Is he... I MUST FINISH THIS TEST.

And would you know. I finished it and answered it successfully.

"Class dismissed."

"LUNCH!" We all screamed. And the girls are out to give chocolates to who ever they fancy.

"Mikan-chan?" Tsubasa peeps in the classroom and the class goes wild.

"MIKAN-CHAN. You are so lucky! Tsubasa-kun is the epitome of perfection!"

He is not my boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend. But... who cares? It's Valentine's Day! I'm supposed to be in love! I run to Tsubasa and he greets me with a kiss on the cheek. AND THE CLASSROOM.. JUST SCREAMS. Giggling everywhere! Hotaru taking stupid pictures. And I see Natsume and Ruka pass by. Natsume looks at me. Eye contact. Why is my heart racing? Tsubasa catches me looking at Natsume and smiles.

"OI. NATSUME-CHAN." Tsubasa carries me. HE FREAKING CARRIES ME. LIKE I AM SOME CHILD OR SOMETHING. Ruka and Natsume turn around and-

"I'll have a date with your sister, okay?"

And... that Crimson-Hair Bastard lifts his middle finger and walks away. "He's jealous alright. Let's go, Mikan. We can eat at the Cafe."

"Tsubasa. You can put me down."

"Oh! Right. You're just too light, Mikan." And he does put me down.

* * *

We are at the Cafe and...

"Tsubasa.." He has icing all over his face. "Wipe your face."

"Be messy and enjoy the simple things in life, Mikan-chan." He scoops icing with his index finger and dabs it on my cheek. "Oh, Mikan-chan. Natsume has a lot to learn. He loves you, no doubt. He's jealous as piss. So, have you thought about it?"

I remove the icing off my cheek using tissue. (a/n: Originally I was supposed to type "napkin" but since it's so awkward, and I am a girl, it is twice as awkward since the word - napkin- is used for my _personal _needs.)

"It appears, yesterday, that I confessed that I _might _be in love with him."

"NO SHIT? AND THEN?"

"I was half-asleep so I don't know the exact words."

"Don't tell me you fell asleep after."

I said nothing.

"Mikan Sakura, do not tell me you fell asleep."

"I was tired."

"I can't believe I have a crush on a girl who just confessed to a bastard- and I want the two of them to get together, not because I have a girlfriend, but because I ship the two of them. But _she _was half-asleep and fell asleep after the most awaited event of fairytale history! Mikan! Why did you fall asleep?"

"I was tired." I'm playing with my icing now but the word "crush" keeps playing in my head. _Crush crush crush crush crush. _I am flattered now.

"Anyway, what did he say?"

"Can you please remove the icing off your face? I feel like talking to a handsome Santa Claus or some deformed Einstein." And he does remove the icing off his face. "I don't know what he said-"

"Because you fell asleep-"

"I remembered some words-"

"He confessed."

"LET ME FINISH, TSUBASA." And we burst out laughing like lunatics. "I don't know. It seemed like a dream to me. He kept on saying he hated things. I don't know what and before I drifted off to dreamland I think he said _because I can't. _I don't know what he meant by that."

"He wants you to believe that he loves you and hates himself for pushing you away. He wants you to believe because he can't make you believe."

Silence.

"Why do you sound so sure?" I look at Tsubasa. My cake untouched.

"It's a man's, man's, man's world, Mikan-chan. About dinner. I'm going out with Misaki. You and Natsume have your own fun. Okay? Give that son of a bitch a chance. He seems pretty serious about you."

"He didn't give me anything."

"Well don't expect a guy so full of himself to give presents."

"Right."

Silence.

"Because he'd give all of his heart to that one person who he'd cherish until the sky meets the Earth."

"See? That another reason why I fell in love with you."

"Which one?"

"You sweet-talk like you want to rule the world."

"Charming trait, isn't it?"

"Very."

* * *

It's Valentine's Day and I am walking home alone.

I see a vacant bench on one of the benches in a nearby park.

And I- "OUCH!" CRAP. OUCH. I crouch on the sidewalk and rub my head. I look up to see if some kind of abnormally large and sharp fruit hit my head. I rub my head and check my hand if it's bleeding. It's not. I look around to find this abnormally large and sharp fruit but find a box of expensive-looking chocolate on my right. Boy, I'm going to gain 10 pounds in no time. I pick up the box of chocolate and search for the person with a good arm. Natsume. Behind me.

"Don't you know how to give chocolates to a person in a manner that would make them actually like you?" My head still hurts. He's walking nearer. "What? Why so serious?"

He extends his arm and caresses my head. So gentle. _Natsume. _I say his name in my head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Thank you for the chocolates. Shall we head home?" I turn around but he pulls me to make me face him. "What?"

He hands out a beautiful bouquet of various breeds of flowers. I gingerly take them and I feel my face blush. My hands are trembling and my heart is pounding furiously. _I love you, Natsume. I love you. I really do. I'm so stupid for not noticing it earlier. I'm so stupid for being so blind. I am in love with yo, Natsume. And I am not going to deny it. I will fight for us._

"I'm going to say this once because this is so out of my league."

"Okay."

"I love you." And just like in amazing Shoujo Mangas the wind blows strongly to add effect to the drama.

_Natsume, I've been love with you all along. But you are just so cocky and rude and strange and annoying that I grew to hate you. But my hating you is not the real definition of hate. It's not the emotion you feel when you hate someone. I don't loathe you, I just get upset. I don't hold a grudge against you, I just don't talk to you for a few hours. I don't get that childish feeling of not wanting to see you because I care about you. I was so caught up with "not wanting to hate you" that I forgot that I am already in love with you. Does that make sense?_

"You know. You can be pretty cocky, Natsume. Because of your cockiness I never knew that I was in love with you all along."

"May I take you out to dinner, Princess?" He's now beside me and he's got his arm propped up. I accept his arm and we walk like this. And I realize something. "WAIT." I abruptly say.

"What? What? Did you leave your brain or something?"

"I FORGOT."

"Forgot what?"

"I didn't reply to you."

"Reply to me? I don't recall sneaking a note under your door or climbing in your room last night like Peter Pan or Edward Cullen watching you sleep then leaving a note by your bedside."

"This is serious, Natsume!"

"Okay, I am all ears."

"I..." I CAN'T SAY IT. I feel myself blush. My face is so hot. My temperature is high. "I can't say it."

"What? You suddenly stop our tracks and squeeze my hand like you're about to give birth. You confuse me and you can't say what you want to say because you're embarrassed."

"It's not easy to say it y'know."

Natsume pulls me to the vacant bench I eyed on before he hit me with that box of chocolate. He gets the bouquet and box of chocolate and settles it beside him. He sits down. Okay, so I stand? He takes hold on both my hands and looks at me.

"What's wrong, Mikan?"

"I can't say it." I let go of my hands and cover my face.

"We've got the rest of the day. I can wait." I look at him.

"Are you always this gentle to Luna?" He twitches.

"You must not speak her name."

"Uhm, about.. you... saying.." _that you love me. I... _"that..." I meet his eyes. His patient eyes. Gentle eyes... I blush again. "Don't look at me like that, Natsume." I cover my face again.

"Do you want me to look cross-eyed?"

"No. Wait. I just. I can't find the courage." MIKAN. I MUST SAY IT. "Natsume." My arms are at my side and I feel so stiff.

"Whoa. For a minute there it sounded like you wanted to kill me."

"Natsume!"

"Sorry."

Silence.

"I love you, Mikan." He says again.

"I-"

"I've been stupid. Pushing you away. Getting angry with you when there's no valid reason to. I get jealous because I am a coward. And, God. I feel like this grenade that exploded. And I want to express my real feelings towards you. And words can never be enough to prove that because I've treated you so wrongly. I treated you like a maid, servant, a lower class. I should have treated you like a princess... so long ago. And I want to be your happily ever after. Mikan?"

I realize I'm covering my face for the third time because I am embarrassed, happy, and in love. I feel tears in my eyes. Tears of joy. I am so happy. Because... I just am.

"I love you, Natsume." I say in tears. I cry. Tears rolling. They just keep on rolling. My cheeks are still hot. "I love you, Natsume. You selfish. Idiot. Moron. Cocky-" He's standing up and he's got this crooked smile on his face. I love the fact that he is a regular in the Department of Crooked Smiles Are A Once In A Blue Moon Event. My tears keep falling because I am so happy that my emotions, feelings just exploded.

He's hugging me now. Strong. I feel safe in his arm. Like a castle. And his heart... is my sky. My Prince Charming slash Knight in Blazing Armor. "The Idiot and Moron weren't necessary but... I love you too, Mikan. Forever.. and always. I'll always love you, I'll always be in love with you. It's such a cliche that we're having this during Valentine's Day but I don't care."

"You just waited for me to be in a good mood."

"That too."

We let go and meet each other's eyes.

"You didn't give me chocolates."

"Eh, Uh. Right. I haven't given you anything yet... Uhm. What do you want?"

"Kiss me."

Silence. WHAT? EH? HUH?

"HUH?"

"You said anything. Kiss me."

"B-BUT. We're in a local park. People are looking."

"It's Valentine's Day. They wouldn't mind. Or care."

"B-but! It's... Embarrassing!"

"It's just a kiss."

"I don't think I can take it..."

"C'mon, Mikan. You asked me what I wanted. I told it to you. You don't want to have a guilty conscience now."

"G-Guilty conscience? I-I don't. But... a kiss..."

He's looking at me with those crimson eyes. My cheeks are hotter than ever. I feel like I have a fever. "Will you really keep your eyes open?"

"Fine. I'll close it." And he does. Such long eyelashes. He look so peaceful. Just like yesterday. So beautiful. _Natsume... _I close my eyes well... I can feel his breath. I lean closer until... until. I meet his lips. They're amazingly soft. I'm kissing Natsume... MY HEART. I can't take it. It's pounding so loudly that I can hear it. I'm so happy that I can feel my tears rolling again.

We part and he wipes away my tears. "Don't cry, Mikan. Smile." He smiles. HE FUCKING SMILES AND IT IS SO ADORABLE.

Silence.

"Kiss me again."

"WHAT? BUT I JUST DID."

"One isn't enough." He holding my hands tightly now but I don't care. His hands feel warm.

"I CAN'T. MY HEART IS POUNDING. I'M GONNA DIE."

"Who would want to die, you idiot?"

"My heart. I feel like I'm going to explode like a grenade! I feel like fainting too."

"Okay." I meet his eyes and he's calmer than ever. "Tell me you love me."

"BUT I JUST DID."

"Say it again."

"You're asking too much."

"I gave you a lot of this things this day."

"BUT-" My heart is pounding so loud. Why is Natsume so bossy and pushy yet.. why am I so in love with him? I keep my composure and... "I love you, Natsume." I'm crying again. I'm always crying. I feel so weak that my emotions burst out like this. "I love you, you cocky, arrogant, crimson-haired bastard."

He's smiling his crooked smile. He's gently wiping my tears away.

"I love you too, Mikan. I'll protect you. I'll be your happy ending. I swear my life on it. The trees, the sun, and invisible stars are our witness."

But, this is only the beginning of my happily ever after. There will always be people who will separate us, bait us, and hurdle us out of our relationship. And the biggest problem of all...

Is about to arrive pretty soon.

**End of Book One**


End file.
